En realidad es amor verdadero
by usaguilove95
Summary: La princesa Emma desea conocer lo que esta mas alla del palacio, y es por eso que escapa y conoce a Killian, pero por cosas del destino se separan y se vuelven a encontrar en una situacion un poco incomoda, gracias a la reina malvada
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen, pero la historia si

En realidad es amor verdadero

Capitulo 1

–"…Y así fue como el Principe encantado rescato a la princesa con beso de amor verdadero, haciendo que se rompiera el hechizo de la Reina Malvada" –Leía Blanca Nieves a su pequeña hija, Emma, que apenas tenía cinco años –Bueno ya es hora que te duermas –dijo Blanca Nieves

–Pero no tengo sueño –dijo Emma –Por eso aun no me puedo dormir

–En ese caso te leeré otra historia –dijo Nieves, pero la pequeña rubia negó con la cabeza –¿Entonces que quieres hacer? –Pregunto a su hija

–¿Crees que algún día encuentre mi amor verdadero, como en la historia que me leíste de papá y tú? –Pregunto Emma a su madre, mientras a esta la arropaba

–Siempre y cuando no pierdas la esperanza –Respondio Nieves a su pequeña princesa –Sin esperanza no somos nada, Emma –Dijo mientras notaba que Emma luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para no cerrar sus parpados –Buenas noches, mi niña –dijo Blanca Nieves mientras soplaba la vela que estaba en la mesa de noche y luego salio de la alcoba de su hija

–¿Lograste que se durmiera? –Pregunto David, mejor conocido como Encantado, ese fue el apodo que Nieves le puso cuando se conocieron

–Si, aunque fue un poco difícil –Respondió Nieves –Es algo terca, pero tarde o temprano caería en los brazos de Morfeo

–Eso lo sacó de ti –dijo David

–¿Sabes me pregunto algo muy curioso? –Dijo Nieves a su esposo

–¿Qué te pregunto? –Pregunto David curioso por su hija

–Me pregunto que si algún día ella encontraría a su amor verdadero –Dijo Blanca Nieves

En exilio había una persona que vigilaba día y noche los movimientos de la Familia Real, ya que fueron ellos que la exiliaron, y eso era una sus tantas razones por la que quería su venganza, ya que por culpa de Blanca Nieves perdió a la persona que amaba. Y si ella no podía estar con su amor verdadero nadie lo haría. Intento con hechizo que El Oscuro le entrego, pero no funcionó y nunca supo porque. Si ese hechizo hubiera servido Blanca Nieves nunca hubiese tenido su final feliz ni nadie en el Reino del Bosque Encantado. Así que solo acepto el exilio para buscar una nueva manera de vengarse y usaría a la pequeña princesa para la venganza. Pensó que sería lindo darles un tiempo de paz y de este modo todos en ese reino bajarían la guarda y atacaría.

 _ **Notas de Autora**_

 _ **Este mi primer fancfic de OUAT.**_

 _ **Por favor dejen sus reviews y díganme que les parecio. Se que el primer episodio no muestra mucho pero poco a poco haré más relevaciones**_

 _ **Nos leemos en la próxima**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen, pero la historia si

En realidad es amor verdadero

Capitulo 2

Pocos años después

–Esta tiara es una reliquia familiar –Explico Blanca Nieves a su hija, Emma que ese día era su cumpleaños número 10 –Mi madre me la regalo cunado tenia tu edad –dijo Nieves mientras le colocaba la tiara sobre la cabeza de su hija –Esta Tiara tiene un gran significado, hija

–¿Pero, es solo una tiara, que significado podría tener, madre? –Pregunto Emma escéptica acerca las palabras de su madre

–Pues lo tiene –dijo Nieves mientras cepillaba suavemente los rizos dorados de su hija

–¿Y entonces cual es su significado? –Pregunto Emma mientras se miraba en el espejo con la tiara puesto, y en ese momento vio que su padre entro a su habitación

–Significa que tienes una gran responsabilidad como futura reina de estas tierras –Explicó David a su hija –Y que las decisiones que llegues a tomar podrían perjudicar a otras personas

–Pero yo no quiero dañar a las personas por las decisiones que tome cuando sea reina –se quejó Emma mientras hacia un puchero –Es mucha presión para una persona y más para alguien como yo

–Por eso no todos pueden o deben gobernar, pequeña –dijo David mientras se ponía a la altura de su hija y le tomaba de las manos y la miraba fijamente –Se les puede subir el poder a la cabeza

–Y eso seria algo muy malo –respondio Emma –Mientras se acomodaba la tiara, ya que casi se le cae –Ya entiendo

–Tu padre y yo sabemos que algún día serás una gran reina –dijo Blanca Nieves –Y te guiaremos para que nada malo pase, asi que no debes temer, confiamos en ti

Esa misma tarde Emma estaba jugando con su único amigo que tenia en el palacio, que se trataba de Pinocho, era unos cuantos años más grande que la Emma, pero ninguno de los dos les importaba.

–Mis padres me dijeron hoy que algún día me convertiré en una gran reina –dijo Emma mientras estaba en jardín del palacio con Pinocho viendo el cielo estrellado –Pero aun no estoy muy segura de eso, tengo miedo de fallarles a todos

–Creo los reyes tienen razón –dijo Pinocho –Algún día serás la mejor reina de todas y contaran leyendas de ti

–Pinocho, sabes muy bien que no puedes mentir –dijo Emma entre risas –Jamás seré igual de buena como son mis padres –Argumento Emma –Ellos exiliaron a Regina, y volvieron a tomar de nuevo el Reino del Bosque Encantado –dijo Emma sin quitarle la vista a las estrellas –Y nunca he salido del palacio y pretenden que reine sin conocer el Bosque encantado

–Buen punto –dijo Pinocho muy pensativo buscando una solución al problema de su amiga

–Digo eres mi único amigo porque tu padre Gepetto esta en la corte de real –argumento la princesa

–Tengo una idea –dijo Pinocho que le encontró una solución a su mejor amiga

–Anda, dime de que se trata –dijo Emma interesada por la posible solución a su problema

Cerca del muelle

–¿Hermano ya llegamos? –Pregunto un pequeño Killian Jones de doce a años a su hermano mayor, Liam

–Ya llegamos al Reino del Bosque Encantado –Dijo Liam mientras le pasaba unos binóculos a su hermano para lograse ver la nueva tierra –¿Qué te parece, Killian?

– Creo que es asombroso –dijo el joven marinero –¿Y que venimos a hacer aquí? –Pregunto Killian a su hermano mayor

–Nuestro rey compro alguna mercancía en este reino y venimos por ella –Explico Liam a su hermano

–Entiendo –dijo Killian sin quitar la vista en sus binoculares –¿Nos quedaremos por pocos días cierto? –Pregunto a su hermano

–Sí –respondio Liam

Al día siguiente en el Palacio.

–¿Tienes los planos? –Le pregunto Emma a Pinocho, ya que los dos habían pensado en un plan para salir del palacio ir dar un pequeño paseo en el reino

–Me costo trabajo –dijo Pinocho –Tuve que engañar a Sleepy para que los entregara –dijo Pinocho –Por dicha no fue Grumpy

–Eso sería otra historia –dijo Emma mientras se ponía una capa vieja de color dorado con un estampado de flores de color rosa y debajo de esto vestía un vestido de una las criadas para poder pasar de incógnita –Dejame ver –Dijo la princesa a su amigo y él le mostro los planos –No sabía que habían tantos pasadizos secretos en el palacio

–Seguridad, para la corte real –Le Pinocho explico a la princesa –En caso de emergencia poder escapar de futuras amenazas –Termino de hablar

–En fin –dijo Emma mientras miraba los planos –Si tomamos este podremos salir por la cocina o podemos tomar este túnel –dijo la rubia mientras miraba los caminos en los planos

–Me gusta el túnel –Respondio Pinocho, pero recordó algo –Me temo que no podre acompañarte –dijo el hijo de Geppeto

–¿Por qué no? –Pregunto Emma, que se sentía traicionada por su único amigo –Se supone que iba a ser nuestra aventura

–¿Si se dan cuenta de tu ausencia quien te va a cubrir la espalda? –Le pregunto Pinocho a Emma, ella entendió que su amigo tenia mucha razón

–Creo que tienes razón –dijo Emma más nerviosa que nunca, ya que era la primera vez que desobedecía a sus padres –Debo hacer esto por mi cuenta

–Este el plan –dijo Pinocho a Emma, y le explico que debía hacer y como debía comportarse afuera de las puertas del palacio –Si no regresas en 10 horas tendré que decirle a tus padres que no estás en el palacio

–Esta bien –dijo Emma nerviosa y su mirada la delataba –Solo diez horas para conocer el Bosque Encantado

En exilio

–Esta es la oportunidad que estaba esperando –Dijo Regina mientras observaba a Emma atravez del espejo –Al fin podre quitarle a Nieves lo que más ama, su pequeña y hermosa hija, la Princesa Emma –Dijo Regina mientras miraba como la princesa y Pinocho observaban los planos –Tal como ella me arrebato a Daniel

Emma miraba el mapa cuidadosamente con ayuda de una antorcha ya que el túnel estaba oscuro, había mucha húmedad y algunos insectos y telarañas por todos lados; el túnel parecía nunca tener fin; fue en ese momento que en la distancia pudo ver una luz que indicaba que era el final del túnel y una probada de la libertad.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Emma miraba el mapa cuidadosamente con ayuda de una antorcha ya que el túnel estaba oscuro, había mucha húmedad y algunos insectos y telarañas por todos lados; el túnel parecía nunca tener fin; fue en ese momento que en la distancia pudo ver una luz que indicaba que era el final del túnel y una probada de la libertad. Cuando al fin salió del túnel pudo oler el aire fresco que entraba en sus pulmones, todo afuera del palacio era nuevo para ella y no sabía por donde empezar su expedición y eso la asustaba porque se sentía un poco perdida. Siguió caminando y hasta que llego al pueblo; y quedo maravillada por todo lo que pasaba alrededor, las carretas que pasaban con mercancía, los animales, los pequeños puestos de negociantes que vendían desde cosas asombrosas desde otros pueblos, como el exótico hielo que lo traían desde el lejano reino de Arendelle o unas simples manzanas.

Pero después de haber caminado por algún tiempo su estomago empezó a hacer ruidos extraños; fue ahí donde vio un pila de manzanas, tomo una pensando que nadie en el mercado la vio, pero no fue así

–¡Esa niña robo una manzana! –Grito un aldeano, y fue en ese momento que un chico que estaba cerca la tomo de brazo y empezaron a correr juntos

–¿Por qué corremos? –Dijo Emma mientras trataba de seguirle el paso al chico

–Porque te metiste en problemas –djjo el chico –Y si no corríamos de ahí de seguro irías a un calabazo o algo peor –explico mientras los dos se escondían en un callejón –Y ahora yo también estoy en problemas

–No debiste ayudarme… -dijo Emma mientras veía los ojos azules del joven

–Killian, mi nombre es Killian Jones –dijo el joven –Creo que si la necesitabas

–Yo se cuidarme sola –dijo Emma mientras buscaba algo en su bolsa de lona –Ten –dijo la princesa ofreciendo otra manzana que logro tomar

–No pienso comer mercadería robada –dijo Killian

–Debemos librarnos de la evidencia –dijo Emma aun ofreciéndole la manzana

–No gracias –nego Killian –Eso va en contra de mi código de marinero –Rechazo la manzana con los brazos cruzados –¿Y dime cual es tu nombre? –Pregunto a la niña rubia

–Mi nombre… -Sabia que si decía que era la princesa los guardas la llevrían al palacio y fue ahí cuando vio pasar unos cisnes –Mi nombre es Swan

Storybrook, 10 años despúes

Emma lentamente empezó a despertar, pero esta vez había algo distinto a su alrededor, se vio atrapada en una clase de capsula que estaba formada de vidrio y metal por afuera, y el interior tenia una clase de sillas muy raras cubiertas por una tela extraña. Además se dio cuenta que sus ropas eran diferentes

–¿Dónde estoy? – se pregunto Emma a ella misma; y fue ahí en el suelo que encontró una identificación –Emma Swan –Pero lo que más la sorprendio fue que no había ningún rastro de él –¿Y donde esta Killian? –se pregunto. Entonces decidió salir de esa capsula extraña (escarabajo amarillo) –Que es este lugar tan extraño –dijo mientras caminaba por el pueblo, pero fue ahí cuando alguien la jalo del brazo

–¿Killian? –Pregunto Emma

–No, Pinocho –Dijo él

–¿Pinocho, sabes que es lo que pasa? –pregunto Emma aliviada por al menos encontrar a alguien de su confianza –Acaso esto es producto…

–Sí –respondió Pinocho –Estamos en una tierra sin magia; y nadie recuerda quienes eran; gracias a la maldición –Explico él

–¿Pero tú si sabes quien eres y yo sé quien soy? –pregunto Emma

–Yo no llegue aquí por la maldición, llegue antes para ayudarte a romperla –Explico Pinocho –Pero no entiendo por que tú si recuerdas quien eres –dijo Pinocho.

–¿Y como llegaste aquí? –Pregunto Emma

–El ropero que mi padre y yo construimos para salvarte de la maldición que la reina no pudo lanzar la primera vez

–¿Y sabes donde están mis padres? –Pregunto Emma preocupada por ellos

–Como todos, no recuerdan quienes son –Dijo Pinocho y vio como la cara de la princesa se entristecía cada vez más

–Todo es mi culpa –dijo Emma –mientras Pinocho la abrazaba para tratar de consolarla –Yo cause todo esto

–No es tu culpa –dijo Pinocho –Fue culpa de Regina –Te prometo que encontraremos a tú Capitán Garfio –Sabia que eso era lo que más la afligía

Bosque Encantado, 10 años atrás

9 horas después

–Creo que debo regresar –dijo Emma muy triste mientras se despedia de su nuevo amigo, Killian

–Es una lástima –dijo Killian ya que despues de su hermano, Swan era su única amiga y temía nunca volverla ver en su vida –¿Te acordaras de mi? –Pregunto Killian a Swan y fue ahí donde noto lo hermosa que era con esos cabellos rubios que parecían una cascada de oro y esos ojos verdes que le recordaban a los mares más hermosos que alguna vez navego, fue ahí donde se dio cuenta que sentía algo muy fuerte por ella

–Pensare en ti todos los días –dijo Emma mientras retiraba su anillo de plata que traía en su dedo y lo colocaba en una cadena y se lo entrego a al joven marinero –Te dará buena suerte y asi tú jamás me olvidaras –Dijo Emma mientras le colocaba la cadena alrededor de su cuello –Promete que cuando nos volvamos a ver me lo darás y tendremos nuestro final feliz juntos

–Te lo prometo Swan –Dijo Killian mientras la miraba fijamente y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla

Storybrook, 10 años despues

–Parece que tu princesa encontró a alguien más –Dijo Regina mientras le enseñaba a Killian una foto de Emma abrazando a Pinocho fuera de contexto –Ella se olvido por completo de ti, Garfio

–¡Mentira! –Grito Killian trantado de atacar a Regina pero estaba atrapado en una camisa de fuerza –Ella es mi amor verdadero, ella me encontrará

–Pero encontro a alguien más, pirata –Dijo Regina tirándole la foto y el anillo con la cadena

–Si no fuera así, yo no estaría vivo –dijo Killian

–Ese es el problema, tú estas aquí –dijo Regina mientras cerraba la puerta del cubículo y salio del asilo que estaba debajo del hospital de Storybrook

 **Notas de Autor**

 **Aqui les dejo el tercero capitulo.**

 **Quiero agradecer paupaupi por dejar el primer review , y a los que siguen y pusieron este fanfic en sus favoritos.**

 **Bueno sin más que decir dejen sus opiniones sobre este último capitulo**

 **Nos leemos en la próxima**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen, pero la historia si

Capitulo. 4

Storybrook, 10 años despues

–Parece que tu princesa encontró a alguien más –Dijo Regina mientras le enseñaba a Killian una foto de Emma abrazando a Pinocho fuera de contexto –Ella se olvido por completo de ti, Garfio

–¡Mentira! –Grito Killian trantado de atacar a Regina pero estaba atrapado en una camisa de fuerza –Ella es mi amor verdadero, ella me encontrará

–Pero encontro a alguien más, pirata –Dijo Regina tirándole la foto y el anillo con la cadena

–Si no fuera así, yo no estaría vivo –dijo Killian

–Ese es el problema, tú estas aquí –dijo Regina mientras cerraba la puerta del cubículo y salio del asilo que estaba debajo del hospital de Storybrook.

Bosque encantado, 10 años atrás

–Me disculpo, por molestarlos –dijo Doc uno de los 7 enanos a los reyes –Pero Emma no se ha presentado a las clases de élfico –Dijo –Ni de equitación –Era obvio la preocupación de los reyes por las caras que pusieron

–¿Pero como es posible? –Dijo Nieves mientras volvia a ver a David, confundida –Emma jamás ha faltado a alguna de sus lecciones –A no ser que …

–Regina –dijo David con miedo en los ojos por lo que haya pasado a su hija –Tal vez se quedo leyendo en su habitación –dijo David tratando de tranquilizar a su esposa –Y perdió la noción del tiempo

–Espero que sea así –dijo Nieves sin dejar de pensar lo peor que le puede suceder a su princesa

Storybrook, 10 años despues

–Ahí están mis padres –dijo Emma a Pinocho feliz por haberlos encontrado mientras los miraba a través de la ventana de Granny's

–No tan rápido, Swan –dijo Pinocho a la princesa, mientras la tomaba del brazo –No sabemos si te reconocen

–Tienes razón –dijo Emma antes de entrar a Granny's –Pero como vamos a saber si me recuerdan

–Oh, querida –Aparecio Regina detrás de ella –Te ahorrare las molestias

–¿Que quieres? –Pregunto Emma desafiando a Regina con la mirada

–Yo ya tengo lo quiero –Dijo Regina con una sonrisa malvada en la cara –La desgracia de tu familia –En ese momento Pinocho tenía agarrada de las manos a Emma para evitar problemas –Y tus piensan que jamás pudieron concebir

–¿Ellos creen que yo no nunca nací?–Pregunto Emma con los ojos llorosos

–Eso es lo creen –Dijo Regina –Aquí no eres la Princesa, sino una huérfana sin padres –Siguio hablando – Es el precio que estas pagando –Dicho esto se fue

–No dejes que las palabras de esa bruja te afecten –Dijo Pinocho mientras los dos entraban a Granny's –Puede que aquí no seas la princesa –Dijo viéndola a los ojos –Pero aquí eres la Salvadora

–Tienes razón –dijo Emma –mientras veía que sus padres tomaban chocolate caliente –Ellos me necesitan, debo romper la maldición –Pero en ese momento algo se le vino a la mente –Pero según la profecía yo rompería la maldición en mi cumpleaños 28 –Dijo Emma confundida

–Ya pensaremos en algo –dijo Pinocho, mientras dirigía a Emma a unas de las mesas que estaban libres –Me imagino que debes estar hambrienta –Y la rubia solo asintió con la cabeza

Bosque encantado 10 años atrás

–¿Alguien sabe donde está mi hija? –Pregunto Nieves preocupada, porque la princesa tampoco llego a sus clases con Tinkerbell de magia

–Creo que saber quien sabe el paradero de la princesa –Dijo el Hada Azul, después de haber buscado a Emma por todo el palacio

–Pinocho –Dijo David, mientras volvía a ver su esposa y Azul asentía con la cabeza, pero en el momento que estaban apunto de interrogar al hijo de Gepetto alguien entro al salón

-…ya…llegue –Dijo nerviosa por la reacción de sus padres al saber que ella había salido del palacio sin autorización; pero se sorprendió cuando los reyes la abrazaron –¿No están enfadados conmigo? –Pregunto Emma

–Estás castigada –Respondio David mientras aun abrazada a su hija

–Pero nos alegra que estas bien –dijo Nieves mientras revisaba que su hija no tuviera ningún rasguño –¿Pero porque te fuiste?

–Solo quería conocer el Bosque Encantado –dijo Emma mientras se quitaba de encima la capa vieja –Es todo, mi intención jamás fue huir

–Pero sabias que no podías ir sola –regaño David a Emma sin dejarla de verla directamente a los ojos –Si querías ir a conocer el pueblo pudimos ir contigo

–Y nos hubiera encantado ir contigo, y lo sabes –Agrego Nieves al argumento de su esposo –¿Prometemos que nunca volveras hacer una locura como esta? –Dijo Nieves muy enserio le preocupaba que Regina le hiciera algo a Emma

–Lo prometo –Dijo Emma –Les dejare una nota, la próxima vez que quiera huir–dijo Emma bromeando, pero a sus padres no les hiso gracia –Pero yo se cuidarme sola –se defendió la princesa –Uds me han enseñado todo lo que se como ser una dama hasta manejar una espada

–Pero eso no significa que hayan peligros allí fuera –dijo David cuando volvió abrazar a su hija –Nosotros solo queremos protegerte

Storybrooke 10 años después

–¿Entonces cual es plan? –Pregunto Emma mientras esperaba su sándwich de queso derretido

–Primero debes comer –dijo Pinocho preocupado por la princesa –Y luego le pediremos a la abuela una habitación para que te quedes; y traeremos tus cosas

–Me gusta esa idea –dijo Emma mientras no le quitaba la vista a sus padres que estaban del otro lado del salón –Note que aquí te llaman August –dijo Emma mientras levantaba una ceja

–Tuve que inventar un nombre falso –dijo Pinocho en su defensa –si les decía quien soy en verdad tal vez me encerrarían en un loquero

–Comprendo –dijo Emma muy pensativa –Pero se supone que si mientes te conviertes en madera

–Aquí no hay magia –Explico August a Emma –Pero debemos concentrarnos en la búsqueda de Garfio y como te vas a acercar a tus padres

–Aquí tienes –dijo Rubí con la orden –¿Tú eres nueva aquí?

–Recién llegue –dijo Swan sorprendida porque Caperucita no la reconocío

–Bueno te doy la bienvenida a este pueblo –Dijo Rúbi con una sonrinsa

Del otro lado del salón

–¿David no es raro como se nos queda viendo esa chica? –Dijo Mary Margaret un poco incomoda

–Seguro es nueva en la ciudad, Mary Margaret –Dijo David mientras comía sus papas fritas

–Pero hay algo en su mirada que se me hace tan familiar –dijo Mary Margaret

Bosque encantado

–¿Madre? –Pregunto Emma a Nieves

–Dime –dijo Nieves curiosa

–¿Cómo sabes que encontraste a esa persona? –Pregunto Emma pensando en Killian

–¿De que hablas? –Pregunto Nieves muy confundida

–De mi amor verdadero –dijo Emma mientras se tapaba la cara de la vergüenza

–Ohhh…-dijo Nieves –No debes avergonzarte –dijo mientras ayudaba a su hija a alistarse para ir a dormir –Sabes que es esa persona, porque su mirada te hipnotiza, quieres saber todo él, te sientes protegida en sus brazos, amas esa sonrisa –dijo Nieves sin dejar de pensar en su esposo –Sabes que todo es posible si estas a su lado, también sabes que los dos si se lo proponen podrían conquistar el mundo y lo más importante darías tu vida por él –respondió Nieves mientras trenzaba el largo cabello de su hija

–Entiendo –dijo Emma mientras miraba la ventana y pensaba en el joven que conoció esa tarde

–Duerme bien –dijo Nieves mientras salía de la alcoba de su hija

Ya una vez que Blanca Nieves salio, Emma empezó a escribir una pequeña carta a un joven marinero que conoció ese mismo día y llamo a una paloma para que le entregase la nota; sabía que mandar mensajes con palomas jamás fallaba

–Enviala a Killian Jones –Le susurro a la paloma mientras anotaba la carta a la pata del ave

StoryBrook, 10 años Después

Después de comer algo, August le ayudo a Emma a instalase en una de las habitaciones de la posada de Granny's. Sabían que gracias a la maldición en auto que despertó Emma, había una maleta con lo que parecía ser la ropa y pertenencias de Emma

–¿August me dejarías un momento a solas? –Dijo Emma a su amigo de toda la vida y él solo asintió con la cabeza. En ese momento se vio en el espejo –es una suerte que aun no se nota –dijo mientras colocaba sus manos en su vientre –Debo encontrar a Killian –Respiro fondo y pensó en el lema de su familia –Donde quieras que estes te voy a encontrar, mi amor –dijo con una tímida lágrima que rodeaba por su mejilla –No me daré por vencida

 **Notas de Autora**

 **Gracias por su apoyo; dejen sus reviews y nos leemos en la próxima**


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

–¿David no es raro como se nos queda viendo esa chica? –Dijo Mary Margaret un poco incomoda

–Seguro es nueva en la ciudad, Mary Margaret –Dijo David mientras comía sus papas fritas

–Pero hay algo en su mirada que se me hace tan familiar –dijo Mary Margaret analizando a la rubia

–No me llames loco –dijo David mientras miraba detenidamente a la rubia que estaba en el otro lado del salón –Pero creo que tiene tus ojos –Le dijo a Mary Marget

–Y yo creo que saco tu barbilla –dijo Mary Margaret con una leve sonrisa –¿Me pregunto como serían nuestros hijos, si hubiéramos tenido la oportunidad de tener niños? –Pregunto con los ojos un poco aguados; ya que por la maldición creían que eran infértiles

–No lo sé –dijo David con una sonrisa cálida en la cara –Pero sabes que no te debes torturar por eso –Respondio mientras ella se apoyaba en el pecho de él y la rodeaba con los brazos.

Bosque Encantado, Meses atrás

–Todo tiene que estar perfecto –Dijo Nieves mientras supervisaba los detalles del baile de coronación que ofrecerían en honor a la princesa en sociedad; e indirectamente ayudaría a que la princesa busque esposo, pero no iban a obligar que su hija se casará, ella y David sabían que así no era como funcionaba; no iban a cometer el mismo error que hiso el Rey George al obligar David que se casará con la hija del Rey Midas; no querían eso para su princesa –Me gustan esas flores –Dijo Nieves a una de las criadas

–Madre, esto no es necesario –Dijo Emma mientras seguía a su madre por todo el salón –No tienen que hacer este baile –Dijo la princesa sabía cual era el propósito; y ya conocía a los príncipes que vivían en las tierras vecinas y ninguno cumplía con sus expectativas. –No necesito nada de esto –dijo Emma, pero Nieves solo negaba con la cabeza

–Claro que sí –dijo Nieves con autoridad –Es tu coronacion y ayudara a que encuentres esposo ya es tu deber casarte algún día –dijo mientras veía a su hija –siempre he querido darte lo mejor –dijo la reina Nieves –Además no podemos cancelar nada porque muchos de los invitados vienen de Arendelle y DunBroch. –Cuando Emma escucho esos lugares pensó en dos cosas, renos como mascotas reales, y osos reales

–¿DunBroch? –Pregunto Emma –En serio, madre –dijo Emma –Uds creen que uno de los trillizos sean buenos pretendientes –Y no me hagas comenzar que el mejor amigo del príncipe de Arendelle es un reno

–Bueno Kristoff y tu padre son buenos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo –dijo Nieves después de haber suspirado –Se que el hijo de la Princesa Anna y de Kristoff es algo… -No pudo terminar la frase por que fue Emma quien la termino

–Inmaduro –dijo Emma con los brazos cruzados –Y su mejor amigo es un reno –dijo Emma pensando en el nombre del animal – Sir. Sven Segundo

–¿Y que piensas del hijo de Aurora y Félipe? –Pregunto Nieves a Emma, ya no se ocurrían más pretendientes para su hija

–El Principe Félipe Segundo, es el peor de todos –Dijo Emma –Es un presumido y yo se usar mejor la espada que él –Dijo Emma –Prefiero al chico reno

StoryBrook

–Creo que es mejor ir a casa –dijo David mientras aún abrazaba a su esposa

–Tienes razón –Respondio Mary –Estoy un poco cansada –Dijo mientras veía a David a los ojos. –Los dos hoy tuvimos un largo día

–Es cierto –respondio David mientras ponía un poco de dinero en la mesa y salía de Granny`s con Mary Margaret –Creo que debo buscar a compañero para que me ayude en la estación –Lo que no supo David que ciera persona rubia lo escucho y se le dibujo una sonrinsa en la cara

–¿Y crees que la alcadesa te lo apruebe? –Pregunto Mary Margaret a su esposo

–En el presupuesto ya está previsto el salario de un aguacil –Explico David –No será tan dificíl convencer a Regina –Dijo antes de besar la frente de su esposa –Ya veras. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando llegaron a su casa, que enrealidad era un pequeño loft –Hemos llegado a nuestro humilde palacio –Dijo David mientras abria la puerta

–David no es un palacio –Dijo Mary Margaret –Es solo un loft, algo pequeño, pero aun así es perfecto

–Es perfecto porque que estamos los dos juntos –dijo mientras abrazaba a su esposa –Y no nesecito nada más, solo que estes conmigo siempre

–Juntos por siempre –Dijo Mary Margaret con una sonrinsa

Bosque Encantado, meses atrás

–¿Como van os arreglos del baile? –Pregunto David mientras al salón y vio como su esposa e hija discutían

–Todo esta bien –dijo Mary Margaret –Solo que la princesa piensa que un baile en su honor no es un buena idea –Dijo Nieves mientras volvía a ver a su hija

–Solo pinso que un baile en mi honor es mucho –respondio Emma para esconder el miedo que tenía sobre convertirse en reina algún día –Me parece algo inesesario

–Eres una princesa –dijo David –Un baile nunca es demasiado –Tú madre y yo queremos celebrar que estás con nosotros y que la maldicion oscura no haya separado –Emma solo miro a su padre y dio un gran suspiro

E –Pero nada de me estén buscando algún tipo de pretedientes –Dijo Emma, entendia la importancia del baile, pero aún no entendía cual era el afán de que le esten buscando esposo; ella podía encontrarlo por su cuenta.

Storybrook

Después de comer algo, August le ayudo a Emma a instalase en una de las habitaciones de la posada de Granny's. Sabían que gracias a la maldición en auto que despertó Emma, había una maleta con lo que parecía ser la ropa y pertenencias de Emma

–¿August me dejarías un momento a solas? –Dijo Emma a su amigo de toda la vida y él solo asintió con la cabeza. En ese momento se vio en el espejo –es una suerte que aun no se nota –dijo mientras colocaba sus manos en su vientre –Debo encontrar a Killian –Respiro fondo y pensó en el lema de su familia –Donde quieras que estes te voy a encontrar, mi amor –dijo con una tímida lágrima que rodeaba por su mejilla, pero encontro compustura y respiro hondo; y fue ahí donde se dio cuenta que no todo estaba perdido; si estaba en ese pueblo por la maldicion pero al final de cuentas ella seguía siendo la salvadora; sin o con magia. Y luego recordo que su padre nesecitaba ayuda en la estación; no sabía a que estacion se refería pero le preguntaría a August ya que él parecía ser todo un conocedor en esta tierra sin magia. Así que se secó las lágrimas no quería que la viesen llorar y abrio la puerta y lo vio en pasillo –Ya sé como acercarme a mis padres

–¿Cómo? –Pregunto August –¿Qué piensas hacer? –dijo mientras veía que Emma se sentaba en la cama y el hacia lo mismo pero en una silla que estaba al frente

–Hace rato escuché que mi padre nesecitaba ayuda en la estacion –dijo Emma –Pero no sé que estacion estaba hablando–Fue ahí cuando August entendio

–Ya se de que estás hablando, Swan –dijo August –Yo tambien escuché la conversacion de tus padres; pero eres un genio, ¿los sabías?

–Pensé que era la Salvadora –dijo Emma en broma

–Primero debemos inventar una historia falsa de tu vida –Dijo August, sabía que si decía que Emma era una princesa perdida y que vino a romper una maldicion la tacharían de loca –Y Regina me dio una idea por donde empezar, Emma Swan

–Te escucho, Pinocho –dijo Emma curiosa

–Bueno, si te preguntan –Empezo Pinocho –Dices que eres caza recompesas y que viniste a Storybrook porque querías empezar de nuevo –Dijo mientras Emma prestaba atención, y en ese momento levantó la mano para pedir permiso para hablar –¿Si Emma?

–¿Aquí que hace un cazarecompesas? –Pregunto Emma

–Atrapa a los malos y los entrega a la policía y les entrgan grandes cantidades de dinero, aquí es igual de valioso como el oro –Explico August a Emma –Vivías en Boston y eres huerfana, no tienes idea de quienes son tus padres.

–Entiendo, vivía en Boston, soy caza tesoros y no se quienes son mis padres, porque soy huerfana –dijo Emma tratando de recordar la historia de August –Entiendo

–Caza recompensas, eres caza recompensas –dijo August –No lo olvides –Dedes decirle a tu padre que quieres el trabajo de aguacil.

–Claro –dijo un poco nerviosa

Muelle del Bosque Encantado

–Capitan parece que ya llegamos al bosque encantado –Dijo el Señor Smee al Capitián Garfio

–Asombro –dijo Killian –mientras miraba la cadena con el anillo

–¿Qué venimos a hacer aquí? –Pregunto el Señor Smee –Aquí no hay ningún tesoro escondido o algo por el estilo –dijo al Capitan

–No, pero escuché que van hacer un baile en honor a la princesa, y hay muchos invitados que son nobles y traen oro en sus barcos, Smee –Explico Garfio –Vamos a asaltar a esos buenos para nada –Pero enrealidad sus intenciones eran otras; pero un poco de oro nunca le hacía daño a nadie.

Storybrook

Mary Margaret estaba colgando algunas prendas en su closet cuando vio algo que le llamo la atención, a si que se agacho y tomo una caja de madera que jamás había visto, y se sento en la cama y le quito la tapa; y al abrirla encontro un libro de cuentos que jamas en su vida había visto

–¿David sabes que esto? –Pregunto Mary Margaret a su esposo que estaba en la cocina preparando algo de comer

–Nunca lo he visto en mi vida –dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de su esposa y miraba el interior del libro

–Estaba en closet, dentro de esta caja –dijo Mary Margaret –Pensé que lo conseguiste cuando pensabamos que estaba …–no pudo terminar de decir la frase

–No, te lo juro que es la primera vez que lo veo –dijo David mientras seguía viendo el libro

Notas de Autora

Bueno aquí les traigo otro cap más, muchimas gracias a paupaupi y aresoutlaw por sus reviews, tambien a los que la siguen y la tienen en sus favoritos.

Dejen sus reviews y nos leemos en la proxima


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen, pero la historia si

Capitulo 6.

Bosque Encantado, Meses atrás

Emma comteplaba todos los preparativos para su baile de "coronacion", auque en realidad sabía que era con el proposito de de buscar marido; un principe que se convierta en su esposo, solo porque ella es una princesa; pero su vida podría ser más interesante que casarse con alguien de sangre azul o algo por el estilo; y ella no quería ser esposa ni de un principe, duque, conde o lo que sea que venga con un titulo real; porque no podía casarse con un pastor como lo hiso su madre (eso era un secreto real, ya que todos pensaban que David era James el "hijo" del rey George) o marinero. No quería ese futuro para ella. Quería aventuras, aun era joven y no pretendía quedarse encerrada en el palacio, cuando allí afuera habían mil y una aventuras que escoger, podría ir a la vieja granja de la familia de su padre o tambien podría ir en busca de su viejo amigo. Sacudio la cabeza con ese último pensamineto, ya que desde que despidio de él nunca lo volvio a ver y nisiquiera supo si su nota con la paloma llego hacia él.

En una taberna del Bosque Encantado

Killian Jones o mejor conocido como Capitán Garfio en los bajos mundos; a pesar de ser muy joven ya había hecho cosas que lo posicionaron como tal y que tal vez no lo orgullecían pero hiso que se ganara el titulo de pirata y sobre todo de Capitán; entre uno de sus logros fue convencer la tripulacion de Barba Negra que trabajase con él y al mismo tiempo pudo robarle a ese gran legendario pirata el Jolly Rogers; y entre sus logros fue escapar de la isla de Nunca Jamás en tiempo record. Por eso se gano el respeto y el odio de muchos.

Despues de haber anclado el barco al muelle todos lo de la tripulación decidieron ir a la taberna que estaba cerca del muelle, para beber un poco de ron, ver mujeres y divirtirse un poco y mientras tanto planearían su próximo atraco hacia los barcos reales que estarían próximos a llegar.

Emma despues de mirar por su ventana y reflexionar sabía que debía hacer, así que creo un pequeño plan en su mente y sabía de antemano que serviría; esperaria que todos en el palacio durmieran y saldría por uno de los túneles del palcio y con un chasquido logró cambiar de vestido elegante a uno de una las criadas, pero esta vez llevaría algunas modenas de oro y un poco de joyería solo por si ocuparía cambiarlas por más monedas en caso de emergencia; no volvería a cometer el error de las manzanas de nuevo. Pero cuando estuvo apunto de salir alguien tocó a su puerta y por instinto pudo cambiarse de vestido de nuevo

–¿Emma, mira quien vino antes? –Dijo la reina parada junto otra princesa

–Alex –Era la mejor amiga de Emma, la princesa Alexandra era la hija de Cenicienta y el Rey Tomás –Que bueno que estes aquí –En realidad no le hacia mucha gracia ya que sus planes se vieron interrumpidos –Pensé que vendrías mañana a primera hora

–Las dejaré para que puedan conversar –Dijo Nieves mientras iba a salir de la habitacion de su hija

–Logré convencer a mis padres para que me dejaran salir una horas antes –dijo Alex, era una princesa igual de hermosa que Cenicienta, alguno decian que era como su copia exacta –Así podriamos ponernos al día ya que mañana en el baile será imposible que hablemos por tus pretendientes

–Cierto –dijo mientras finjía una sonrinsa –Porque no vamos al jardín a convensar un poco, Alex –dijo Emma –Le dire una de mis criadas que nos traiga un poco de té –Mientras decia esto buscaba disimuladamente un posion de sueño que el Hada Azul le enseño hace unos dias –Y que guarden tu equipaje en una de las habitaciones de invitados

–Me parece genia –dijo Alex

–Yo te alcanzo en un momento –dijo Emma mientras seguia buscando la posion de sueño y hechizaba el equipaje que llevaría en su pequeña aventura y dejaba una nota a sus padres, ya que habia prometido que si escaparía les dejaria una nota. No pasaron muchos minutos cuando llego con el té al jardin y en camino hecho la posion en el té de su amiga, sabía que no era correcto, pero sabía que Alex la detendría o la delataría con su padres; pero lo bueno de esa pocion de sueño es que no ocuparía un beso de amor verdadero para despertar ya que en unas cuantas horas despertaría, desorientada, pero despertaría –Listo –Dijo mientras ponia la bandeja de té en una mesa en el jardín y traía algunos pastelillos –¿Y que quieres que te cuente? –Pregunto Emma a la otra princesa mientras le pasaba la tasa de té que estaba "envenenada"

–Gracias –respondio Alex al tomar la tasa –¿Dime tú y Pinocho ya dieron el siguiente paso? –Pregunto la princesa del reino vecino a su anfitriona

–¡Ewww, no! –Respondio Emma con desagrado, la idea de ella y Pinocho le daba asco ya que ella lo veía como su hermano mayor –Estás demente –agrego Emma pero Alex solo se limito a alzar la ceja –él es como mi hermano mayor, jamás lo vería de una manera romantica –Respondio Emma –Ademas ahora esta en una mision especial que Azul le encargo

–Siempre juré que te gustaba, gustaba –respondio Alex –¿Y cuales son tus otros pretendientes? –Pregunto a Emma mientras empezaba a bostezar

–Bueno vendrá nuestro "amigo" Philip, el chico reno y los trillizos de DunBroch –Respondio Emma mientras notaba que la otra princesa empezaba a cabezar –¿Alex, amiga no quieres ir arriba a descansar? –Pregunto Emma finjiendo preocupacion

–No estoy perfecta –Respondio Alex –Ewww, Philip –dijo Alex tratando de fingir desagrado ya que el fondo estaba enamorada secretamente de él –El chico reno es divertido, y en cuanto a los trillizos no sé que decir

–Eso fue lo que le dije a mi ma… -no ternimo de decir la oracion cuando la Princesa Alexandra ya estaba profundamente dormia, así que con un chasquido envio a su amiga una de las habitaciones –"No me odies despues de esto" –Penso Emma mientras con su magia se cambiaba de vestido para salir del palacio sin que nadie se diera cuenta –Ahora o nunca –se dijo a si misma, pero antes debía librarse de la evidencia y vacio ambas tasas de te y las envio a la cocina real; no quería que sus padres pensaran que la habian secuestrado por el desorden, el pánico de sus padres no era la mejor opcion. Sin mirar atrás se marchó.

Taberna cerca del muelle

Despues de haber caminado un poco logro llegar a una taberna que estaba muy cerca del muelle, donde se despidio de su viejo amigo Killian, se preguntaba de que era él, si logro sus sueños de ser capitan de la marina real de algun buen reino, ella ansiaba que sí; ya que cuando lo conocio tenía su propio codigo de honor, y esperaba que aun fuese fiel a sus principios, eso lo haría un buen hombre.

Vio los barcos y sabía que si le ofrecía una buena cantidad de oro a unos de los capitanes que estaban en la taberna la llevarían, pero una parte de ella estaba asustaba porque era obvio que una taberna no era lugar para un princesa, así que respiro profundo cerro lo ojos y puso el primer pie en esa taberna de mala muerte que olía muy mal; sabía que no debía ver a nadie a los ojos porque se metería en problemas y tal vez alguno de esos "hombres sin moral"(eso era lo que pensaba) en el momento que supieran ella es la princesa pagaría un precio muy caro y aurrinaría su probada de libertad. Luego se acerco timidamente a barra de la taberna para pedir informacion

Minutos antes

–Capitan tenemos una sorpresa para ud, señor –dijo uno de los sus piratas

–¿Y de que se trata? –Pregunto Killian un poco curioso aunque al final siempre sabía de que se trataba de un arreglo con una de esas jovencitas que solían brindarle compañía en las noches a los marineros por unas pocas monedas; pero su interes se le fue al suelo cuando vio a una joven que entraba al lugar un poco asustada, no pudo ver más que unos mechones rubios que se asomaban por su capucha; y que fuera tan misteriosa le llamó la atención como si no quisiera que la vieran. –No me interesa –Respondio Killian –Cuando vio que la joven se acercaba lentamente con dos jarras de cerveza, aunque el preferia el ron

–¿Eres el Capitán Garfio? –Pregunto ella a Killian

–Creo que aquí mi reputacion me antecede, amor –Respondio Killian mientras aceptaba la jarra de cerveza –Y a que se debe tu interes en mí, amor –Dijo de una manera algo coqueta

–Ocupo de tus servicios –respondio ella despues de haber un buen trago de cerveza para tomar fuerzas para quitarse la capucha y poderlo ver a los ojos

–¿Y de servicios estamos hablando, amor? –Dijo cuando la logro ver directamente a los ojos, sabía que había vistos esos ojos verde antes, y no paso mucho tiempo cuando desifro de quien se trataba –¿Swan?

– ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –Auque en realidad le sorprendio que la llamara de esa manera, casi nadie sabía de ese nombre excepto una persona, Killian –¿Killian? –En ese momento se tomo a fondo lo que quedaba de jarra que era practicamente la mitad de su contenido

–Ahora en que problemas te metiste, Swan –dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo y salian de la taberna

–En ningun problema –Respondio Swan –Solo quiero un cambio de ambiente por algún tiempo –respondio Swan sin quitarle la mirada de encima analizaba cada parte de él, pero hubo una que le llamo la atención y era el garfio que tenía en lugar de su mano izquierda –Solo ocupo un capitan que me lleve lejos de aquí

–¿Cuantas manzanas te robaste esta vez, Swan? –pregunto mientras pensaba si debía llevarla en Jolly Roger, ya que no era lugar para una joven como ella, inocente y pura; pero la encontró; bueno ella lo encontro y no queria perderla de nuevo

–Esta vez no robe ninguna manzana –Respondio Swan –Solo quiero irme por un tiempo de Mithshaven –Respondio sin dejar de ver esos perfectos ojos azules; y recordo las palabras que su madre le dijo sobre como saber si esa persona era su amor verdadero –Te voy a pagar

–¿Aja? –Dijo Killian exceptico –¿Cómo me piensas pagar? –Pregunto ironico, y sabía que no podia llevarla consigo ya que era peligroso

–Y no te voy a pagar con manzanas si es lo que piensas –dijo Swan –Con oro –respondio mostrandole una bolsa llena de modenas de oro

–La última vez que te vi cometias crimenes menores –respondio Killian, aunque la llevaría sin cobrarle –¿Ahora robas oro a las personas, amor?–Pregunto Killian ironico

–La última vez que te vi tenias dos manos –dijo Swan, un poco enfadada porque sabía que él no la llevaría –¿Y donde quedo tu codigo de honor, pirata? –Pregunto Emma un poco enfadada

–Creo que sabes que no puedo llevarte, amor –dijo Killian mientras se rascaba la oreja; por más que quería estar con ella sabia, pero debía protegerla al estar lejos de ella –El Jolly Roger no es para jovencitas como tú –Pero al ver esos ojos verde humedecerse y ponerse algo rojo le partía el alma –Perdoname amor –dicho esto dio me dio vuelta y se fue

Notas autora:

Aquí les dejo este capitulo más.

Gracias a aresoutlaw por dejar su review, espero que esto conteste su pregunta.

Dejen sus reviews con sus opiniones o terorias de que va pasar en proximo cap (amo las teorias)y pongan este fanfic como su favoritos.

Nos leemos en la proxima


	7. Chapter 7

Pequeña aclaracion: Alex= Isa

Ben=Philip

* * *

Capitulo. 7

–¿Aquí que hace un cazarecompesas? –Pregunto Emma

–Atrapa a los malos y los entrega a la policía y les entrgan grandes cantidades de dinero, aquí es igual de valioso como el oro –Explico August a Emma –Vivías en Boston y eres huerfana, no tienes idea de quienes son tus padres.

–Entiendo, vivía en Boston, soy caza tesoros y no se quienes son mis padres, porque soy huerfana –dijo Emma tratando de recordar la historia de August –Entiendo

–Caza recompensas, eres caza recompensas –dijo August –No lo olvides –Dedes decirle a tu padre que quieres el trabajo de aguacil.

–Claro –dijo un poco nerviosa –¿Hay algo más que de saber? –Pregunto Emma, mientras veía que August sacaba unos papeles

–Pero que es esto–Dijo mientras tomaba un una carperta que mágicamente al lado de él–Es como un expediente falso –Según esto creciste en distintos hogares infantiles –Dijo mientras le pasaba la carpeta –Esto es genial porque refuerza nuestra historia

–¿Donde encontraste esto? –Pregunto Emma –Mientras leía cada detalle y no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían ya que según eso su vida era miserable; creecer sin una familia que te ame era algo creia imposible, no cabia en su mundo

–Recien aperecio junto a mi –Explico August –Creo que debes aprenderte cada detalle para que tu historia sea creible –Dijo él despues de haber recordado algo que le ayudaria a su amiga a digirir los efectos de la maldicion–Ten –dijo August mientras le daba una lista de nombres de las personas y decía quienes solían ser el Bosque Encantado –Creo que esto será muy útil

–Gracias –Respondio Emma mientras leía dos nombres en especial –Mary Margaret y David, son mis padres –Dijo tratando de no llorar por la impotencia que ellos no recordaran que tenían una hija; eso era un buen motivo para romper la maldicion y regresar a casa

–¿Emma estás bien? –Pregunto Pinocho lo obvio ya que a leguas se notaba que ella no lo estaba –Se que te va a cambiar de humor –Dijo August mientras de su mochila sacaba unas cajas de VSH de peliculas infantiles –Esta tierras somo una clase de leyenda –dijo mientras le ensañaba la de Peter Pan –Ves ahí esta tu Capitán Garfio –dijo él apuntando a la caratula al capitan vestido de rojo

–Ese en definitiva no es Killian –dijo Emma riendose de lo ridiculo que se veía su Killian con ese sombrero y ese peninado tan feo y el bigote –Lo único que es igual es que los dos tienen un garfio

* * *

Sótano del Hospital

Killian seguía mirando la fotagrafía donde su princesa estaba con otro; pero no entendía como eso era posible, si la única razón por la que está con vida es que su amor era verdadero y lo comprobaron segundos despues de que lanzaran la maldicion; Emma no lo tracionaría tan fácil, pero no tenia ningun certeza ya que esa fotografía decia todo lo contrario que Swan lo olvido en el momento que llegaron a esa tierra sin magia. Pero sabía que no podía dejarse llevar por Regina; quien fue ella que a los dos les arrebato un futuro juntos. No podía quedarse literalmente con los brazos cruzados debía salir de ahí, de esa celda tan infernal, y arreglar ese desatre.

Y por otro lado miro el anillo que ella le entrego cuando eran niños; significaba la promesa más pura e inocente que alguien jamás le había hecho; y debía cumplirla, debía tener un final con ella como se lo prometio cuando eran niños. No podía soportar la idea de que alguien más viviese su final feliz. Si de algo Killian Jones sabía era a no rendirse, un cuarto no lo detendría. El mismo le quito el Jolly Rogers a Barba Negra, una camisa de fueza no lo detendría.

* * *

Bosque Encantado, 10 años atrás

Despues de descubrir porque su hija había salido del palacio, los reyes decidieron que sería bueno que la princesas conociera a otros nobles de su edad. Asi que despues del que el castigo de Emma terminara, los reyes invitaron a los reyes de los reinos vecinos más cercanos. Ademas que esos reyes tenian hijos de la misma edad de la princesa, y se trataba del Principe Philip Segundo, hijo de la Reina Aurora y el Rey Philip; y la Pricensesa Alexandra, hija del Rey Tomás y Cenicienta.

–Soy la princesa Emma –Dijo la rubia mientras practicaba la reverencia frente al espejo–Es un honor para mí y mi familia que esten aquí con nosotros–Dijo la princesa –Y espero que su estadía sea de su agrado –Pero no se dio cuenta fue que dos personas la estban observando prácticando

–Creo que ya no debes prácticar más, querida –dijo Blanca Nieves mientras entraba a la habitacion de su hija junto con David

–¿Me estaban observando? –Pregunto Emma con un poco de rubor en el rostro

–Sí –respondío David orgulloso de su hija –Eres encantora –dijo el rey

–Tal palo tal astilla –dijo Nieves haciendo referencia de que el encanto de Emma lo saco de su padre –Tenemos una noticia que darte –dijo Nieves volviendo ver a su esposo, ya que no sabían como la princesa tomaría esa noticia

–¿Paso algo malo? –Pregunto Emma asustada viendo a sus padres

–Para nada –dijo David mientras invitaba a la princesa se sentara en borde de la cama en el medio de los reyes –No tienes que preocuparte –dijo David mientras tomaba la mano de su pequeña –Al contrario son buenas noticias –dijo el rey viendo a Nieves

–¿Entonces de que se trata? –Pregunto Emma –Si es una noticia buena, ¿Por qué tardan mucho en compartirla? –Pregunto la rubia muy ansiosa

–Emma, vas a tener un hermano o hermana –dijo Blanca Nieves ansiosa de la respuesta de la princesa

* * *

Storybrook

Al día siguiente

Emma desperto un poco desorientada y empezo a ver a su alrededor y luego se dio cuenta de donde estaba. Dio un gran suspiro y salio de la cama y abrio el armario donde estaba toda su ropa "nueva" que era cortesía de la maldicion, tal vez era lo único bueno ya que no tenia que usar vestidos ni incomdos corses y tampoco ocuparía la ayuda de sus criadas para vestirse; la idea de que una mujer podía usar pantalones era algo loca, pero le gustaba la idea. Asi que tomo un par de jeans y una blusa de manga larga de color blanco y le llamo la atencion la jacket de color rojo y penso porque no, ya que estaba haciendo un poco de frio. Decidio salir a caminar a conocer el pueblo, tal vez desucbriría una manera de romper la maldicion; ademas ocupa un poco de aire fresco.

Salio de la posada y de lejos pudo ver mar, y le parecio buen lugar para buscar a un expirata. No paso mucho cuando llego la playa decidio sentarse en la arena y mirar el mar; pasar casi temporada en un barco aprendio a darle cariño al mar. Pero en ese momento recordo algo, sabía donde estaban sus padres, sabía que ellos pensaban que jamás tuvieron hijos; pero donde estaba su hermano, Leo. Pero algo la sacó de sus pensamientos

–¿Puedo sentarme aquí? –Pregunto una chica rubia a Emma

–Claro –dijo Emma no veía ningun problema, pero se sorprendio al ver de quien se trataba

–¿Eres nueva en el pueblo? –Pregunto ella

–Sí, me llamo Emma Swan –dijo Emma

–Soy Isabel Herman –Dijo ella con una sonrinsa –Pero me dicen todos me dicen Isa

–Es un gusto Isa –respondio Emma, aunque sabía su verdadero nombre era Alexandra, los cambio de nombre le confundían un poco

–¿Y de donde eres? –Pregunto Isa a Swan

–Vivi en Boston –dijo Emma tratando de sonar convincente

–Boston –dijo Ella –¿Dime que hace una citadina como tú en un pueblo pequeño como Storybook? –Pregunto curiosa

–Quiero empezar de nuevo –Respondio Emma con una respuesta que había practicado con August–Y este parece un buen lugar hacerlo

–¿En que problemas te metiste? –Pregunto Isa–¿O terminaste con tu novio? –Pregunto rápidamente sin dejar que Swan contestara –porque Storybook es el lugar perfecto para esconderse

–No nada de eso –dijo Emma –Solo estoy buscando un lugar al que pueda llamar hogar –agrego Emma –He vivido en tantos hogares temporales que no sé donde esta el mio –Quería probar si la historia que invento era creible

–Ya veo –dijo Isa mientras hacía circulos en la arena –Eres huerfana –en ese momento ella sintio lástima por su nueva amiga –yo no sabía

–Tranquila –respondio Emma –Jamás conocí a mis padres –dijo Emma

–¿Y como llegaste a aquí? –Pregunto Ella –Storybrook no es tan conocido

–August –dijo Emma –Estuvimos juntos en uno de los hogares temporales en los que viví –Dijo Emma –El es como mi hermano mayor

–¿Hablas del nuevo ayudante de Marco? –Pregunto Ella haciendo referencia de Geppeto y Emma solo asintio con la cabeza –¿Emma no quieres ir a Granny`s? –Preguto porque le empezaron a sonar las tripas

–Claro –Respondio Emma mientras le ayudaba a la rubia a ponerse de pie

* * *

Bosque Encantodo, 10 años antes

–Hija, querida –llamo la antecion Blanca Nieves a Emma quien se encontraba leyendo en su tiempo libre en el jardin

–¿Que sucede, madre? –Pregunto Emma mientras cerraba el libro y ponia atencion a su madre

–Nuestros invitados estan próximos a llegar –dijo Nieves –Asi que ve sube y cambiate y te espero en la cena

–Madre, puedo usar magia –replico Emma porque sabía que si se ponía un vestido de gala duraría mucho y nesecitaria ayuda –Tinkerbell me enseño

–No debes usar tu magia para todo –Dijo Nieves a su hija –Se que quieres seguir leyendo –Dijo la reina –Pero tampoco debes el camino fácil, siempre –Dio Nieves a su hija

–Al menos dejame de terminar el último capitulo del libro –Dijo Emma tratando de convencer a su madre

–Solo si me lees en voz alta –dijo Nieves su hija –Se que a tu hermano o hermanita le encatara escucharte –Dijo la reina mientras se sentaba junto con su hija.

–Claro –Dijo Emma, había pensado mucho en la idea de ser una hermana grande, y cada vez le gustaba más la idea, tendría a alguien más que fuese complice en sus travesuras y no se sentiría tan sola, ademas sus padres ya no la tratarían como una niña pequeña. -…"Entonces tomo la piedra donde es encontraba…." –Leyo Emma por donde habia quedado cuando su madre la interrumpio. No paso mucho tiempo cuando termino de leer su lectura y como se lo había prometido a su madre subio a su habitacion donde estaban las criadas de la princesas listas para ayudar a preparar a la princesa para la importante cena donde llegarían los otros reyes con sus familias de los reinos más cercanos. Luego de estar lista con un vestido de color turquesa bajo hacia el salón donde estaba su familia, que estaban esperando a que llegaran los invitados –Creí que serian más puntuales –Dijo Emma a sus padres mientras le empezó a sonar ruidos extraños en el estómago

–Ten paciencia –dijo David a su hija –Ya están pronto a llegar –Dijo el rey a su princesa, y conocía muy bien a su hija por la cara que ella tenía sabía que estaba hambrienta así que tomo un bombón de chocolote y se lo pasó sin que Blanca Nieves se diera cuenta y le guiño el ojo.

–David –Dijo Nieves despues haber visto la pequeña hazaña de su esposo –Haras que a Emma se le aurine el apetito –David solo la miro y alzo una ceja, sabía que por dulce su hija dejaría de cena –Tienes razón, tal vez exagere un poco

–¿Un poco, madre? –Dijo Emma con la cara llena de chocolate y uno de sirvientes le pasó una servilleta para que limpiara la cara

* * *

Storybrook, 10 años despues

August se despertó esa mañana y lo primero que hiso fue ir a buscar a Emma, sabía que ella era muy propensa a meterse en problemas, y más cuando estaba en un pueblo que no conocía, y había que sumarle que estában en una tierra sin magia. Cuando fue a la posada se asusto que Emma no estaba en su habitación, eso no era una buena señal. Bajo a la cafertería y ahí estaba con Alexandra hablando tranquila y dio un gran suspiro de haberla encontrado, ya que parte de la mision que azul le otorgo antes de que ocurriera la maldicion era cuidar de la princesa.

–Hola, August –Dijo Emma mientras ponia su sandiwich de queso en el plato, empezaba a ser su platillo favorito

–Ahí estabas –dijo August mientras tomaba una silla y sentaba junto al par de rubias –Pensé que algo malo –Dijo Pinocho

–Enserio te cuida como si fuese tu hermano mayor –Dijo Isa –mientras tomaba su tasa de té –Debes relajarte, mi nueva amiga Swan no podría estar en mejores manos

–¿Y como se conocieron uds? –Pregunto August curioso

–Me la encontre en la playa sentada en la arena –Dijo Isabel –Y pensé porque no hablarle

–Y desde entonces no ha parado –Dijo Emma con una sonrinsa despues de darle un sorbo a su chocolate caliente con canela

–Que puedo decir –dijo Isabel –Me gusta la idea hacer nuevos amigos –dijo la rubia alzando los hombros –Y más en un pueblo tan pequeño como este

–Creo que tiene mucha razón –Dijo Emma

–Ahí está Ben –Dijo Isabel –Él es mi novio –Cuando dijo eso Emma volvio a ver al chico y se trataba de Philip, y casi escupe el chocolate en la cara de sus dos amigos, aunque supo que había algo entre ellos dos –¿Emma estas bien?

–Todo esta bien, solo que el chocolate si esta caliente –dijo Emma para disimular un poco su reaccion

* * *

Bosque Encantado

–Ellos son el Tomás y su esposa la Reina Cenicienta –dijo David presentando los reyes a su hija, despues de haberle presentado a Emma a el Rey Philip, Aurora y su hijo Philip Segundo–Y ella es la Princesa Alexandra

–Es un placer conocerlos –dijo Emma despues de hacer una reverencia ante las familias reales –Espero que su estadía en nuestro palacio sea de su agrado –Dijo Emma y esto que sus padres se sintieran orgullos

–Creo que ya es hora que pasemos al salon la cena –Dijo Nieves a sus invitados

–Bien –Celebro Emma disimulamente, pero no sirvio porque la otra princesa la vio

–Que bueno porque estoy hambrienta –Dijo Alexandra –Casi un día de viaje es mucho, ¿no crees?

–Creo tienes razón –Dijo Emma –Deberían buscar maneras más rápidas para viajar

–Yo pienso lo mismo –Dijo Alexandra


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Bosque Encantado 10 años atrás

–Las princesas no pueden usar espadas –Dijo el Principe a Phillip a Emma y Alexandra

–Es mentira –dijo Emma retando con la mirada al príncipe –¿Verdad, Alex? –Pregunto Emma a la otra princesa

–Creo que….que…–Empezó titubiar viendo nerviosa a los dos otros niños, ella no era como Emma, que sabia pelear con espadas, pero tampoco estaba de acuerdo con el príncipe –princesas y príncipes pueden usar espadas si quieren –Era la respuesta más diplomática que había pensado –Lo importante es saber defenderse –dijo la princesa – ¿Princesa Emma me ensañarías a manejar una espada? –Pregunto a su nueva amiga

–Sería un placer –Respondio Emma con una sonrinsa –Y después podemos tomar el té

–Por eso no quería venir –dijo Philip con el seño fruncido –Sabía que harían fiestas de té

–Acostumbrate –dijo Pinocho al príncipe mientras veía que las dos princesas se adelantaban, ya que él había visto la discusión de los tres nobles, y sabía que Emma sería capaz de patearle el trasero –A Emma le encanta las fiestas de té

Storybrook

–¿Y que era lo que hacías en Boston? –Pregunto Ben a Emma

–Bueno yo…–dijo Emma volviendo a ver a August, ya ocupaba un poco de apoyo –Solía trabajar como caza recompensas –Dijo la rubia mordiéndose el labio

–¿Pero no es un trabajo peligroso para alguien como tú? –Pregunto Ben y Emma solo rodo los ojos –No creo que hayas podido atrapar a los tipos malos –dijo el castaño –No pareces que tienes la fuerza suficiente para un trabajo como ese, solo digo

–¿Lo dices porque soy una mujer? –Pregunto Emma con una ceja levantaba y pensó que aun así sin sus recuerdos Philip seguía siendo un completo idiota –No creo que estés hablando enserio –Dijo Emma

–Emma no le hagas caso –Intervino Isabel antes que de que empezará la tercera guerra mundial –Y Ben no seas tan sexista –Dijo Isa –Creo que es asombroso –Dijo la rubia –¿Y como empezaste?

–Bueno cuando salí del refor…matorio –dijo mientras leía los labios de August, ya que casi olvida la palabra –Debía buscar un trabajo y pensé que no sería una mala idea, ya que necesitaba el dinero –Lo que ninguno se dio cuenta era que una mujer estaba escuchando la conversación mientras esperaba en la barra que le entregaran un café

–Creo que ya es hora debo irme –dijo August mientras se levantaba de la mesa, ya que debía ir a trabajar con Marco –A Marco no le gusta que llegue tarde.

–Se que no debo escuchar conversaciones ajenas –Dijo Mary Margatet acercándose a la mesa de las dos rubias y a Ben –Pero escuché que eres caza recompensas

–Así… es –dijo Emma un poco nerviosa y feliz porque era su madre quien le estaba hablando –¿Por qué pregunta? –Dijo la rubia

–No sé si piensas quedarte en pueblo –Dijo Mary Margaret apuntaba un número telefónico en una servilleta –Pero si te quedas creo te puede servir, y más si buscas un trabajo

–¿Y de que es esto? –Pregunto Emma muy confundida mirando los numero de la servilleta tratando de descifrar lo que estaba suceciendo

–Emms –Interferio Isabel ya que ella entendía que era lo que Mary Margaret quería ofrecerle a Swan –Ella es Mary Margaret fue nuestra maestra cuando estábamos en cuarto grado, y su esposo es el Sheriff del pueblo –Terminó de hablar la rubia

–Y David esta buscando a alguien para el puesto de alguacil –dijo Mary Margaret –Y creo que eres perfecta para el puesto

–Yo también podría trabajar como aguacil –dijo Ben a su vieja maestra

–¿Bejamín, alguna vez has disparado una arma? –Ella miro al castaño con una ceja levantada y él solo negó con la cabeza –Eso creí –Dijo Mary Margaret –Si piensas quedarte llama

–Gracias –dijo Emma con una sonrisa –Tal vez lo haga

–Bueno debo irme –dijo Mary Margaret

Bosque Encantado, 10 años atrás

–¿Por qué tengo estar tomando te con uds? –dijo Philip a las dos princesas –Debería estar haciendo cosas más emocionantes que tomar agua caliente

–No te han dicho que te ves mejor cuando haces silencio –Dijo Emma después de haber sellado los labios del príncipe con un hechizo haciendo que se quedara en silencio –Creo que si esta mejor

–¿Emma volverá a hablar? –Pregunto Alexandra a Emma, ya que era la primera vez que veía que alguien usaba magia

–¿Quien volverá hablar, Emma? –Pregunto Nieves a su hija con una ceja levantada, mientras el príncipe hacia señas con sus manos para llamar la antencion de las dos princesas y especialmente de la reina

–El príncipe …Philip –Respondió Emma evitando mirar a su madre a los ojos, ya que sabía que había hecho algo indebido –Pero el empezó, madre –dijo la rubia señalando al joven noble

–Emma sabes que no debes usar magia sin la supervisión de Azul o Tinkerbell –dijo la reina a su hija –Y discúlpate con él y deshace el hechizo, ahora –Ordeno la reina con el seño fruncido y los brazos cruzados

–"Perdóname por disfrutar un minuto sin escuchar tus molestas quejas" –Pensó Emma para si misma, pero sabia que si decía eso podría llevar a dos reinos a la guerra –Me disculpo por haber sellado tus labios, Principe Philip–dijo Emma mientras que con un chasquidos de sus dedos deshacía el hechizo

–Esto está mejor –dijo Philip tocando su labios

Storybrook

–¿Y que se supone que haga con esto? –Pregunto Emma mientras sostenía un arma que August le había entregado, ya que se encontraban en un campo de tiro, ya que si Emma sería la nueva alguacil debía aprender a disparar, por seguridad de todos. –¿Solo debo apuntar y disparar el gatillo?

–Así es, Swan –dijo August –No debe ser complicado para ti –dijo él –Solo concéntrate en el blanco, tienes muy buena puntería

–Es cierto –dijo Emma mientras sostenía la pistola y apuntaba el blanco –Puedo con esto –dijo la rubia concentrada –Lo traigo en mis genes –Fue en ese momento en el que jaló y sin sorprender a Pinocho dio en el blanco –Como dije lo traigo en lo genes –dijo Emma alardeando de su puntería –Me podría acostumbrar a esto –dijo antes de volver a disparar a otro blanco

–Ya entendí porque Garfio te acepto en su tripulación –Dijo August –No es normal que alguien tenga magia, sepa pelear bien espadas y tenga tu puntería –Eres una en un millón

–No fue tan fácil convencerlo –respondio Emma

Bosque encantado, 10 años atrás

–Solo debes respirar, apuntar y disparar –dijo Nieves mientras le ensañaba a su hija arquería –Ves no es tan difícil –dijo después de haber dado en el blanco –Intentalo

–Claro –dijo Emma mientras tomaba la flecha y la colocaba en el arco –Respiro…apunto…y disparo –dijo mientras apuntaba en el blanco, pero como era su primera, fallo en el blanco y casi dispara a uno de los sirvientes que pasaba por el lugar –tengo mala puntería –dijo la princesa un poco desanimada –Jamás seré así de buena como tú, madre –dijo Emma

–No te lo tomes tan mal –dijo Nieves a su hija –Fue tu primera vez –dijo la reina tratando de consolar a su hija –Al principio yo no fui asi de buena como ahora –dijo Nieves –Intenta de nuevo, y no importa si fallas

–Lo intentare –dijo Emma mientras tomaba otra flecha y la acomodaba en su arco, luego disparo y casi le dio en el blanco –Estuve un poco cerca

–Es un avance –dijo Nieves –ya verás que el tiempo mejorás.

StoryBrook

–¿Qué tal tu día? –Pregunto Mary Margaret a su esposo con una sonrisa en el rostro, quien hace momento recién llego a su casa

–Estuvo bien –respondió David mientras se acercaba a la isla de la cocina –Aunque recibí una llamada algo peculiar

–¿Si te llamo? –Pregunto Mary Margaret mientras preparaba una ensalada –¿Y que te dijo? –Pregunto interesada –¿O que le dijiste a ella?

–¿Por qué tanto interés en ella? –Pregunto David con una ceja levantada,

–No sé –respondió Mary Margaret levantando los hombros mientras ponía agua a calentar para hacer una pasta –¿Pero que le dijiste, David? –Pregunto ansiosa a su esposo

–Le dije que sí –Respondió él –creo que empezará mañana

–Eso es asombroso –dijo Mary Margaret – Ya tienes un nuevo compañero

Mary Margaret ese día se encontraba supervisando el receso cuando noto, que uno sus estudiantes, específicamente el hijo de la alcaldesa; se veía muy triste. Y no sabía porque sentía la necesidad de ayudarlo; además se ayer también la misma necesidad de ayudar a la chica nueva; además sentía como si su instinto maternal hubiese nacido en su interior; o tal vez era algo más que eso, era como si tuviera una clase de conexión; pero no entendía porque. Así que se acerco al chico y se sentó en la mesa donde estaba él.

Notas de Autora

Gracias por reviews no saben cuanto lo aprecio….

Aún no decido sin el nombre del altergo de "Leo" (Hermano de Emma), sea Henry O Neal….ayudenme a escojer dejando sus reviews.

Nos leemos en la proxima


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

–¿Lista para tu primer día de trabajo? –Pregunto August a Emma mientras ella lo dejaba pasar a cuarto

–Aunque estoy un poco nerviosa –Dijo Emma –¿Que tal si lo arruino? –Pregunto la rubia –¿O si no sirvo para este trabajo? –Se quejo mientras caminaba en círculos por la habitación mientras August solo se quedo sentado en la cama viéndola caminar y mover los brazos algo desesperaba–Además no sé donde esta Killian ni mi hermano, Leo –Dijo la rubia –¿Y tampoco se como romper la maldición? –Se quejo –¿O si seré capaz de romperla? –Dijo mientras se sentaba junto a su amigo de toda la vida

–¿Ya te desahogaste, Emma? –Pregunto a la rubia, y ella solo asintió con la cabeza –No lo arruinaras, y creo que tienes lo necesario para hacerlo, te irá muy bien ya verás –Dijo tratando de tranquilizar los nervios de su amiga –Encontraremos a Garfio y a tu hermano –Siguió hablando –Y creo de hecho si romperás la maldición

–Gracias –dijo Emma a August –No sé que sería de mí si no estuvieras aquí

–Yo no lo sé –respondió August –Y no pretendo saberlo –La guío hacia la puerta y bajaban a la cafetería para desayunar. –Es hora de comer algo antes de que vayas a la estación

* * *

Bosque Encantado, 9 años atrás

–¿Por qué tengo esperar afuera? –Pregunto Emma a Caperucita mientras Nieves estaba dando a luz al nuevo miembro de la familia –¿Y por qué dura tanto? –Dijo la pequeña rubia mientras trataba de espiar por la cerradura de la puerta, pero no lograba ver nada –¿Y porque mi madre está gritando? –Pregunto otra vez, pero esta vez estaba preocupada por su madre

–Tranquila, princesa –Dijo Caperucita mientras se ponía a la altura de su ahijada para tranquilizarla, ya que llevaban casi dos horas esperando –Emma, es normal que estas cosas duren mucho. –Y le acariciaba la rubia cabellera –Y tu mamá estará bien, ella es una de las personas más valientes que jamás haya conocido –"al menos esta vez no hay un ejercito de soldados negros preparados para secuestrar al bebé" –Pensó Caperucita, ya que cuando Emma nació había mucha tensión, ya que sabían que la Reina Malvada iba a lanzar la maldición oscura, por suerte no pasó; y de ser así la historia sería otra

–Pero yo ya quiero conocer a mi hermanito o hermanita –respondió Emma, pero en ese momento ella y Caperucita escucharon un llanto, y sin mucho esperar la pequeña princesa abrió la puerta y vio a un pequeño bebé envuelto en pañales en los brazos de su madre -¿Es mi hermanito? –Pregunto Emma a su padres

–Sí, princesa –Respondio David a su hija–Es el nuevo miembro de nuestra familia

–Perdón, yo traté de detenerla –dijo Caperucita apenada por la interrupción de la princesa a la alcoba –Pero es muy rápida

* * *

Storybrook

Mary Margaret ese día se encontraba supervisando el receso cuando noto, que uno sus estudiantes, específicamente el hijo de la alcaldesa; se veía muy triste. Y no sabía porque sentía la necesidad de ayudarlo; además se ayer también la misma necesidad de ayudar a la chica nueva; además sentía como si su instinto maternal hubiese nacido en su interior; o tal vez era algo más que eso, era como si tuviera una clase de conexión; pero no entendía porque. Así que se acerco al chico y se sentó en la mesa donde estaba él.

–¿Por qué la cara larga, Neal? –Preguntó Mary Margaret

–No me pasa nada –Dijo Neal a su maestra con la mirada baja

–Yo creo que si –Dijo Mary Margaret mientras colocaba un viejo libro de cuentos sobre la mesa –No sé lo que te molesta, pero tal vez este libro te ayude –Dijo la maestra con una dulce sonrisa

–Es un cuento de hadas –dijo Neal ojeado las paginas –Creo que estoy algo grande para esas historias

–Mmmm…te equivocas –Replico Mary Margaret –¿Y sabes por qué? –Pregunto ella y el niño solo negó cabeza –¿Qué crees que son los cuentos de hadas? –Volviendo preguntar Neal –Son una esperanza de encontrar nuestro final feliz, sin importar lo que pueda pasar –Parecía cada vez el pequeño Neal le llamaba más la atención el contenido que guardaba las paginas del libro de cuentos

-¿Puedo conservarlo? –Pregunto Neal a su maestra, y ella solo asintió –Gracias –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, y fue en ese momento en el que noto el parecido entre su maestra Blanca Nieves, de la historia; y fue ahí cuando se empezó a recordar lo que había pasado antes de que lanzaran la maldición –Esto no puede ser verdad –Dijo para si mismo mientras seguía leyendo las paginas –Ellos deben saber la verdad –Pensó en voz alta

Bosque Encantado, 9 años atrás

–¿Ya escogieron el nombre de mi hermano? –Pregunto Emma a sus padres ya que habían pasado algunos días desde el nacimiento del príncipe, y aun no tenia ningún nombre –No quiero decirle "hey tú" o "hermanito" para siempre –Se quejo la princesa mientras miraba a su hermano menor dormir, ya que eso era una de las tres cosas que sabía hacer, dormir, llorar y comer

–Íbamos a anunciar el nombre de tu hermano, mañana el baile que haremos en honor de él –Dijo David a su pequeña hija –Pero por ser tú, creo que tienes derecho de saberlo antes de los demás –Dijo el rey mientras miraba a su esposa, y ella asentía con la cabeza, dándole permiso de decirle a su hija el nombre del miembro más pequeño de la familia –El nombre de tu hermano es Leopold, como se solía llamar tu abuelo –Dijo David a Emma

–¿Leopold? –Pregunto Emma insatisfecha por el nombre que escogieron sus padres al pequeño príncipe –No creo que ese sea un nombre para un bebé, se mofaran de él –dijo preocupaba mientras lo veía dormir plácidamente

–Bueno en ese caso, podemos decirle Leo –Dijo Blanca Nieves a su hija –Un diminutivo de Leopold –Emma solo asintió con la cabeza

* * *

Storybrook

–¿Tú debes ser Emma Swan? –Dijo David mientras recibía a la rubia en su oficina –Pasa, no tengas miedo

–Hola –dijo Emma un poco incomoda, ya que la persona que tenia al frente, no recordaba que era su padre, y tampoco no podía decirle la verdad de una sola vez, no quería arruinar esa oportunidad –Me imagino que ud debe ser el Sheriff del pueblo, David Nolan –Dijo Emma

–Si, ese soy yo –Respondió el Sheriff con una sonrisa en la cara e invito a Emma que se sentara –Bueno, hace rato leí un poco tu expediente y note algo que llamo la antención, Sta. Swan –Dijo David y noto como la rubia comenzó a morderse el labio –Pero es tu pasado, y sabemos que eso ya quedo atrás

–¿Habla enserio? –Dijo Emma un poco aliviada, sabía que su pasado ficticio no era el mejor de todos

–Pasaremos por alto la parte del reformatorio y los delitos menores –Dijo David a la rubia mientras le guiñaba el ojo –Nadie va a saberlo, además de mi persona –Respondio mientras colocaba el expediente en una gaveta con llave en su escritorio

–Me temo que es una lástima, David –Dijo Regina quien recién entraba a la oficina, del oficial –No puedo permitir que funcionario público tenga antecedentes criminales –dijo la alcaldesa con una sonrisa malvada en la cara –Y más si se trata de puesto tan noble como ser aguacil –dijo la vieja Reina Malvada –La Sta. Swan no puede ejercer el cargo de segunda al mando

–¿Regina, podemos hablar en el pasillo a solas un momento? –Pregunto David amablemente, pero eso no significaba que estaba molesto por lo que la alcaldesa pretendía hacer

–Claro, Sheriff –Dijo Regina mientras David abría la puerta

–No dejaré tome decisiones donde ud no tiene jurisdicción –Dijo David, no sabía porque tenía la necesidad de defenderla, o porque sentía una fuerte conexión o lazo con Emma, era como si algo los tuviese unidos –Yo soy quien decide quien trabaja en mi estación –dijo David muy serio y seguro de sus palabras

–Entiendo su posición –Dijo Regina sin perder la calma –Pero como mi deber de alcaldesa es de asegurarme de la seguridad e integridad de mi cuidad –Dijo Regina y no pudo dejar de notar como cada vez el Sheriff se ponía rojo de la ira, ella disfrutaba esos pequeños momentos en los cuales hacía enojar a la familia que la desterró años atrás –Y una persona como Emma Swan, no debe tener tal puesto como segunda aguacil al mando –Explico la alcaldesa

–No sé porque, pero yo confío en ella –dijo David que sabía cuando debía seguir sus instintos, y este era uno de esos momentos; sabía que podía poner su vida en manos de la recién llegada –Además ella tiene todo lo que necesita para el trabajo; sin importar su pasado, confío ciegamente en ella

–¿Confías ciegamente en alguien que recién conoces hace cinco minutos? –Pregunto Regina irónicamente, levantando una ceja –Puedes hacer lo que quieras –dijo Regina empezando amenazar a David –Pero ella se equivoca una sola, vez esta fuera –Dijo Regina apuntando un dedo en el pecho del Sheriff –Está fuera no solo de estación, sino también de mi cuidad.

Emma no pudo evitar escuchar toda la conversación entre David y Regina, pero tuvo muchos sentimientos encontrados, le alegraba saber que David seguía confiando en ella a pesar de él no supiera que ella era su hija, y por otro lado ella quería gritarle a Regina que se fuera al demonio, pero solo respiro profundo y espero a que David terminara su pequeña charla con la Sra. Alcaldesa.

–No te preocupes –dijo David con una sonrisa ganadora –Tienes el trabajo –y no pudo evitar la reacción de la rubia que estaba al frente de él –Logré convencerla

* * *

Después de clases Neal fue directo a su casa a estudiar cuidadosamente el libro que Mary Margaret le había entregado esa mañana; sabía que había algo raro y especial acerca de esas historias. Le parecía raro que lo había en esas paginas en realidad ocurrió, y de ser así, él sería el hijo menor de Blanca Nieves y el Principe Encantador; y su hermana sería la Princesa Emma; quien se escapó del Palacio y ella sería quien rompería la maldición según la profecía. Él sabía que habían utilizado a su hermana para lanzar la maldición oscura, que ella era un pequeño eslabón en un plan que fue elaborado siglos atrás, mucho antes de él o el resto de su familia naciera Pero lo peor de todo era que el ahora vivía con la mujer que se encargo en separarlo de sus seres queridos, en otras palabras lo había secuestrado, y debía sumarle que por ahora debía fingir que era como los otros habitantes de Storybrook; que no recordaba quien era o de donde venía.

Siguió mirando el libro hasta que leyó las ultimas paginas de este, donde veía como tal vez podría su hermana, mayor romper la maldición, así que las arranco del libro y las escondio debajo de su almohada, por ahora; y se las daría Emma cuando la encontrará, ya que no sabía donde estaba oculta o si estaba en el pueblo.

* * *

 _ **Notas de Autora:**_

 _ **Perdón por el retraso; pero aquí les dejo este cap**_

 _ **Véanlo como un pequeño regalo de navidad**_

 _ **Quiero agradecer INDEEFICS por ayudarme a elegir el nombre del alter ego de Leo. Estoy abierta a sugerencias, nunca están de más….dejen sus reviews**_

 _ **Felices fiestas n_n**_

 _ **Nos leemos en la próxima**_


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

En el exilio, 10 años atrás

–Esta es la oportunidad que estaba esperando –Dijo Regina mientras observaba a Emma atravez del espejo –Al fin podre quitarle a Nieves lo que más ama, su pequeña y hermosa hija, la Princesa Emma –Dijo Regina mientras miraba como la princesa y Pinocho observaban los planos –Tal como ella me arrebato a Daniel –Dijo la vieja reina sin dejar de observar como la princesita salía del palacio por los túneles –Al fin tendré lo que quiero –Dijo asi misma cuando estaba a apunto de salir

–Alto ahí –dijo Rumplestinkin quien recién apareció en sala donde estaba Regina –Debes ser un poco más paciente –dijo seguido de su típica risa, que era la molestia de muchos

–¿Pero cómo…? –pregunto Regina confundida, ya que hasta donde sabía el Oscuro estaba atrapado en una celda

–¿Cómo escape, te preguntas? –Completó la pregunta de Regina con otra pregunta –¿Si Blanca Nieves y Encantador me encerraron en una celda? –Volvio a preguntar –Pues muy simple….jijiji –Rio mientras veía como la princesa caminaba por toda la aldea –La tinta de calamar tiene fecha de expiración, querida

* * *

Storybrook

–¿Y que tal el primer día de trabajo? –Pregunto Isabel mientras se acercaba a la mesa donde estaban Emma y August comiendo

–Estuvo bien –Respondió Emma mientras remojaba sus aros de cebolla en salsa de tomate –No me quejo

–¿Estuvo bien? –Pregunto Isabel con una ceja levantada –Eso no me convence –volvio a decir mientras ponía el menú sombre la mesa –Dijo eres la nueva Sheriff, bueno en realidad eres la segunda al mando, pero aun sigue siendo genial –Dijo Isabel tratando de tomar aire para continuar hablando –Aunque esto es Storybrook y no es Boston, pero sigue siendo genial de todos modos –dijo Isabel –Una hamburguesa con papas fritas al lado y soda de uva, por favor –Pidio la orden a una de las meseras

–Creo que Isabel tiene razón, Emma –dijo August a Emma, pero el jamás pensó que esas palabras saldrían de su boca –¿Tuvo que haber pasado algo interesante en tu primer día?

–Bueno –dijo Emma después de haber dado un suspiro –En la mañana se apareció la alcaldesa, diciendo que no podía ejercer mi puesto por mis antecedentes –Dijo Emma antes de darle un mordisco al sándwich de queso asado –Digo que son unos pequeños robos menores a unos cuantos supermercados –Dijo Emma mientras hablaba con la boca llena, ya había echado de lado los modales de princesa –Pero entonces el Sr. Nolan la convenció para que me quedara con el puesto –En ese momento Isabel y August se volvieron a ver un poco sorprendidos –Y después el Sr Nolan quería ver que tan buena es mi puntería y creo que lo impresione

–Debiste verla, Mary Margaret –dijo David mientras ayudaba a su esposa a poner la mesa mientras terminaba de hacer la cena –No he visto a alguien con esa puntería –dijo el Sheriff –Podría trabajar perfectamente como francotiradora

–Jamás te había visto así de emocionado –dijo Mary Margaret a su esposo, y le hacia muy feliz verlo de ese modo –Y eso me hace feliz, que los dos se lleven bien

–Deberías conocerla más –dijo David –Se que es una buena chica, que paso por muchas malas cosas tan joven –dijo David, que por alguna razón se sentía un poco culpable y que de cierto modo pudo haberlo evitado

–Seguro que si lo es –dijo Mary Margaret mientras ponía la cazuela sobre la mesa

* * *

Bosque Encantado

–¿Cómo que debo ser paciente? –Pregunto Regina a su viejo mentor mientras veía que la princesa huia con un joven y se en un callejón –Si esta es la oportunidad perfecta para obtener mi venganza, la Princesa esta sola sin escolta

–Debes esperar a que la Princesa se enamore –Explico El Oscuro a la Reina Malvada –Así, tal vez puedas lanzar de nuevo la Maldición Oscura –Y ella le puso atención a Rumplestinkin mientras hablaba –Así llevaras a cabo la venganza original que habías planeado hace más de 10 años

–¿Y como sabré cuando sea el momento? –Pregunto Regina con los brazos cruzados y una ceja levantada

–Solo lo sabrás –Dijo Rumplestinkin –Mientras veía como la Princesa y su nuevo amigo salían del callejón sin ser vistos –Tal vez este pasando en este momento –Dijo un poco serio –Pero aun así debemos esperar un poco más

* * *

Storybrook

Después de clases Neal fue directo a su casa a estudiar cuidadosamente el libro que Mary Margaret le había entregado esa mañana; sabía que había algo raro y especial acerca de esas historias. Le parecía raro que lo había en esas paginas en realidad ocurrió, y de ser así, él sería el hijo menor de Blanca Nieves y el Principe Encantador; y su hermana sería la Princesa Emma; quien se escapó del Palacio y ella sería quien rompería la maldición según la profecía. Él sabía que habían utilizado a su hermana para lanzar la maldición oscura, que ella era un pequeño eslabón en un plan que fue elaborado siglos atrás, mucho antes de él o el resto de su familia naciera Pero lo peor de todo era que el ahora vivía con la mujer que se encargo en separarlo de sus seres queridos, en otras palabras lo había secuestrado, y debía sumarle que por ahora debía fingir que era como los otros habitantes de Storybrook; que no recordaba quien era o de donde venía.

Siguió mirando el libro hasta que leyó las ultimas paginas de este, donde veía como tal vez podría su hermana, mayor romper la maldición, así que las arranco del libro y las escondio debajo de su almohada, por ahora; y se las daría Emma cuando la encontrará, ya que no sabía donde estaba oculta o si estaba en el pueblo.

Pero en ese momento escuchó que alguien tocó la puerta, y rápidamente logró esconder el libro de cuentos en el armario, sabía que no era el mejor escondite, por temporalmente fue lo mejor que encontró

–Pasa –dijo Neal mientras fingía leer unos comics

–Solo quería decirte que la cena ya esta lista –dijo Regina con una sonrisa falsa en la cara –Que bajes antes de que se enfríe

–Bajare en un momento –respondio Neal mientras cerraba los comics y se levantaba de la cama para salir del cuarto, y se preparaba mentalmente para fingir ser otra persona y más cuando estaba cerca de la persona que lo separo de sus verdaderos padres; no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando él ya estaba sentado a la mesa en frente de Regina y ella tomo su plato y le sirvió su clásica lasaña

–Espero que te guste –dijo Regina con una sonrisa falsa. La cena paso muy silenciosa, y ella sabía que algo le ocurría al niño que estaba al frente de ella –¿En que piensas? –Pregunto la vieja reina y vio como el pequeño sacudió la cabeza –Anda puedes decirme lo que sea

–Solo extraño a mis padres –Respondió Neal mientras jugaba con lo que quedaba de la ensalada de su plato

–Neal –dijo Regina finjiendo preocupación mientras trataba de tomar la mano del niño, pero el ágilmente la aparto –Sabes que no podemos hacer nada para que regresen contigo –dijo Regina mientras veía como los ojos azules de Neal, se llenaba de lágrimas –Pero me tienes a mí ahora –respondió Regina –Pero puedes contar con mi apoyo para lo que sea

–Yo sé que ya no están –dijo Neal mientras se hacía el fuerte para no llorar –Pero los extraño mucho –No aguanto más y se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió a su cuarto y cerro la puerta

* * *

Bosque Encantado, 10 años atrás

–¿Por qué cuando lancé la maldición no funciono? –pregunto Regina a su viejo mentor, quien la entreno y le dio la maldición oscura, para vengarse de Blanca Nieves

–Tal vez no amaste lo suficiente a tu padre –respondio El Oscuro a Regina con una sonrisa malvada en la cara –Y su sacrificio no valió la pena, querida

–¿Dices que mate a mi padre en vano? –Pregunto Regina un poco molesta por la confesión de Rumplestinkin

–Si no me equivoco, fue Tinkerbell quien te presento a esa persona –dijo Rumplestinkin –jijijijij

–¿Hablas del hombre con el león tatuado? –pregunto Regina, pero le sorprendio que él supiera sobre él

–Yo nunca dije que tuviese un tatuaje, querida –respondio Rumplestinkin

* * *

Emma despertó a la mañana siguiente, se vistió, bajo a desayunar donde ya estaban sus dos mejores amigos y Ben; pero no le importo ya que tenía una buena razón para estar feliz y era que pasaría todo el día con su padre, aunque el no tuviese ninguno de sus verdaderos recuerdos; pero tenía la esperanza que de algún dia se diese cuenta de quien era ella en realidad; salió de la cafetaría y decidió caminar hacia la estación a pesar del frio de otoño y que ya sabía manejar el escarabajo amarillo ya que August le enseño a conducir, iba caminado por la acera cuando sintió que alguien le toco el hombró y fue ahí cuando lo vio de pie sobre una banqueta con una sonrisa en el rostro y ella no podía evitar sonreir de la misma manera que él

–¿Sabes quien soy? –Pregunto Neal mientras saltaba de la banqueta

–¿Tú sabes quien soy yo? –Pregunto Emma ya que sabia que todos los habitantes de Storybrook habían olvidado quienes eran, y tal vez eso incluía a sus padres y hermano menor

–Eres la Princesa Emma –dijo Neal muy serio –Hija de Blanca Nieves y El Principe Encantador –volvio a hablar –Y eso me hace tu hermano, el Principe…

-…Leo… –Termino la frase de su hermano ,no le importo si las demás personas la miraban pero aun asi abrazo al pequeño quien era su hermano

* * *

 _ **Notas de Autora**_

 _ **Aquí les traigo otro cap más**_

 _ **Espero que hayan pasado un feliz año nuevo**_

 _ **Dejen sus reviews**_

 _ **Nos leemos en la próxima**_


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Bosque Encantado, meses atrás

–¿Quién eres? –Pregunto Killian a Regina, quien apareció de la nada en la cabina del pirata, mientras apuntaba él a la bruja con una espada

–Calma –dijo Regina mientras bajaba la espada con el dedo índice –No vine a pelear –explico la vieja reina –Capitán

–¿Qué quieres? –Pregunto Killian directo al punto, aun así a la defensiva, sabía que lo ofrecía esa mujer jamás era bueno –Habla

–Ocupo que me hagas un pequeño favor –Dijo Regina, mientras trataba de ocultar su desesperación, ya que Garfio era parte importante para su plan, pero por el mínimo error podría perder todos los años que ha planeado su venganza –Puedes que hasta salgas beneficiado, Garfio

–Ve al punto –dijo Killian mientras se rascaba la oreja, ya que no estaba muy seguro

–Ocupo que me traigas a la Princesa Emma –Dijo Regina de una sola vez, pero vio como el capitán solo levanto una ceja extrañado por la propuesta por la antigua reina

–¿Quieres que secuestre una princesa? –Pregunto Killian –¿Solo porque se te antojo?

–Eres un pirata, Garfio –Replico Regina un poco molesta por la actitud del capitán –Eso es lo que hacen los piratas, secuestrar princesas –Añadió la bruja –¿O estoy completamente equivocada? –Noto como Garfio se rascaba la oreja y eso era muestra de que tal vez él acepte, pero aún tenia una carta más para terminar de convencerlo

–¿Y que gano? –Pregunto Killian, ya que sabía que no iba ser fácil hacer tal hazaña, y menos si a la princesa siempre estaba escoltada –te diré algo, amor–Dijo Killian –No va a ser fácil que entre al castillo

–Por eso no te preocupes –Respondió Regina mientras le entregaba una invitación al pirata –En unas semanas los reyes harán un baile en honor a su hija, y de una vez buscaran un buen pretendiente para que la despose –dijo Regina –Y así podrás acercarte a la princesa –Pero en ese momento vio que el pirata iba decir algo, pero de inmediato lo interrumpio –¿Qué ganas? –Pregunto Regina –Bueno si haces bien tu trabajo –dijo Regina –Te podrás vengar del hombre mato a tu hermano –dijo Regina y de esta manera logro convencer al Capitán Garfio

Unas semanas despues

–¿Emma? –Dijo el príncipe Leo al entrar al establo, ya que todas las mañanas él y su hermana todas las mañanas cabalgaban antes de la hora del desayuno; era una manera de zafarse de los deberes reales y además era una manera de pasar tiempo de calidad de hermanos, a pesar de la gran diferencia de años–¡Emma! –Volvio a gritar el nombre de la princesa –Emma no es divertido –Dijo Leo en voz alta mientras caminaba por todo el establo en busca de su hermana, pero solo había caballos –¿Emma donde estas? –Dijo el joven noble, pero no había rastro de ella; asi que no tuvo más remedio que volver al palacio, para ir en busca de su hermana, así que empezó por la habitación de su hermana, ya que pensó que tal vez se quedo dormida, pero para su sorpresa encontró una nota en la cómoda, colocada en el borde el marco del espejo –Esto es malo –dijo el príncipe mientras salía del cuarto de su hermana rumbo donde estarían los reyes tomando el desayuno –Em..m..m..a… n…o est..t…a –dijo sin aliento mientras le entregaba la nota a sus padres

–Respira –dijo David mientras ponía la mano sobre el hombro del pequeño –¿Ahora sí dimos que sucede con tu hermana? –Pero vio la cara que Nieves al leer la nota de su primogénita

–David, Emma huyo –dijo Nieves mientras le pasaba la nota su esposo –Emma se escapo otra vez

–¡Jah! –dijo mientras pensativo se pasaba una mano por la barbilla –Enserio dejo una nota –Recordando la primera vez que la princesa dejo el castillo, pero Blanca Nieves solo negó con la cabeza y miro amenazante al rey –Ella dijo que dejaría una nota si volvería a salirse sin permiso

–¡David! –Regaño Blanca Nieves a su esposo –Esto es una mala situación–dijo muy seria, y preocupada a la vez –Hoy es el baile de Emma –dijo Nieves, entrando en un colapso nervioso –¿Qué le vamos a decir a los invitados? –Dijo mientras se sentaba y Leo trataba de abanicarla –¿Y a donde fue? –dijo mientras David le pasaba un vaso con agua

–Tal vez la princesa Alexandra sabe el paradero de nuestra hija –dijo David para tranquilizar a Nieves, aunque algo le decía que ella tampoco sabía donde estaba la heredera al trono –No hay que perder la esperanza –dijo David mientras se agachaba y tomaba la mano de su esposa –La encontraremos, te lo prometo –dijo después de haber besado la mano de su hermosa esposa

–Creo que exagere un poco –dijo Nieves mientras miraba a los hombres más importantes de su vida –Encontraremos a tu hermana –dijo Nieves mientras veía directamente a los ojos celestes de su hijo menor –Y ya veremos que hacer con el baile de esta noche –dijo algo más calmada –Al fin y a cabo es lo que hace esta familia –dijo con una sonrisa y unas pocas lágrimas en sus ojos –Encontrarse uno a los otros –Vio como padre e hijo asentían con la cabeza

–Le diré a Gruñón y a los otros que nos ayuden a buscar a Emma –Dijo David, ya que debían encontrar a la princesa, ya que esa noche sería el gran baile–¿Leo vienes conmigo? –se dirigió a su hijo ya que sabía que el buscaría la manera de ayudar a buscar a su hermana; y el niño solo asintió con la cabeza

–Le preguntare a la princesa Alexandra si sabe algo -Dijo Nieves -traten de mantener esto con un bajo perfil –dijo la reina; ya que no quería alarmar a las personas, hasta no estar seguros del paradero de la princesa

–claro –dijo David mientras salía de la sala junto a su hijo menor –Si tenemos suerte puede ser que no haya dejado Misthaven

–¿Puedo pasar? –dijo Blanca Nieves después de haber tocado la puerta de la habitación de la hija de Cenicienta

–Por supuesto –dijo Alexandra, con su típico buen humor –¿porque no habría de pasar si es su palacio? –dijo la rubia pensando en voz alta como siempre

–está bien –Dijo la reina con una sonrisa un poco forzada, dada las circunstancias, no sabía si podía mantenerla –estoy aquí porque quería preguntarte algo -dijo Nieves con un tono de voz y una mirada seria

–¿De que se trata? –preguntó la princesa, que se empezó a preocupar –¿pasó algo malo?

–No –dijo Nieves –¿solo quería saber si sabes dónde está Emma? –preguntó Nieves a la mejor amiga de su hija

–Creo que debe andar cabalgando con el Príncipe Leo –Dijo Alexandra –Como lo hace todas la mañanas

–Me temo que no es así –dijo Blanca Nieves, después miro a rubia y noto que estaba un poco preocupada –¿ella ayer no te mencionó nada de que quería irse? –preguntó mientras le pasaba la nota

–¡Esa hija...! –dijo Alexandra, pero se detuvo a tiempo antes de decir una grosería ante la presencia de la reina, ya que en ocasiones hablaba sin pensar y de su boca salían palabras que no princesa no podía pronunciar –...esa hija suya que se fue sin mí –dijo Alex sin pensar –¿Como fue capaz de no incluirme, pensé que éramos amigas? –dijo la rubia –Puede que no sea del tipo de princesas que sabe apuntar con un arco y una flecha, pero también me gustaría ir en busca de una aventura, en vez de quedarme esperando sentada en una torre a que un caballero flamante me rescate, con su corcel y brillante armadura –dijo la rubia mientras caminaba por toda la habitación

–¿Alexandra...? –dijo la reina tratando de calmarla un poco –¿Ayer no te mencionó nada de sus planes? –preguntó la reina y vio como la princesa empezó pensar No te dijo nada de irse un tiempo del Bosque Encantado?

–No...hablamos de otras cosas –dijo Alexandra –Hablamos de lo cuanto detesta al Príncipe Philip, y lo raro que es el Príncipe Olaf –Dijo la rubia –digo quien tiene un reno de mascota, quien tiene un título real –en ese momento la reina solo respiro hondo

–¿Alexandra, querida no recuerdas nada más? -Preguntó la reina, ya que la minina pista podría decirle dónde estaba su hija

–No... –dijo Alexandra –digo lo que recuerdo está borroso en mi mente –dijo mientras jugaba con su cabello –lo último que recuerdo fue que hablamos de Philip y luego desperté en la cama –dijo un poco extrañada –no recuerdo nada en el medio – escuchar esas palabras, desilusionaron a Blanca Nieves, ya que no sabían dónde estaba la heredera al trono, solo pedía que su esposo y los otros hayan tenido más suerte –Si necesitan mi ayuda, con gusto se las daré

Hace menos de 12 horas

–Creo que sabes que no puedo llevarte, amor –dijo Killian mientras se rascaba la oreja; por más que quería estar con ella sabia, pero debía protegerla al estar lejos de ella –El Jolly Roger no es para jovencitas como tú –Pero al ver esos ojos verde humedecerse y ponerse algo rojo le partía el alma –Perdoname amor –dicho esto dio me dio vuelta y se fue

–Me subiré en es ese barco se lo útimo que haga –se dijo Emma así misma mientras cerraba los puños, espero a que el pirata volviera entrar a la taberna, y sin que él o su tripulación lo notaran logro entrar al gran barco pirata, y busco un lugar para esconderse, que mejor lugar donde estaban las provisiones. Y no se dio cuenta cuando se quedo dormida sobre un saco de harina. Lo que la despertó fue una conversación entre Killian y otro hombre; ya que la cabina del capitán estaba arriba de la bodega de provisiones; y hablaron sobre las verdaderas intenciones que tenia Killian y de la razón de porque estaban en el Bosque Encantado. Fue en ese momento que Emma se dio cuenta que estaba en grave peligro si de hecho Killian estaba trabajando para la vieja reina, ya que ella lo había contratado para secuestrarla y quien sabe que más ella planeaba, debía salir de ese barco antes que fuera tarde y buscar otro transporte para salir de Mithshaven; pero cuando se propuso a salir alguien a la bodega y sabía que su oportunidad de huir se desvaneció–¡Demonios! –Maldijo la princesa

–¿Pero que tenemos aquí? –Dijo el Señor Smee cuando vio a la rubia –Un poli …–pero en ese momento la rubia tomo una botella de ron y golpeo la cabeza del hombre haciendo que caiga inconsciente

–Y decían que no me podía defender sola –se dijo a sí misma, pero cuando iba saliendo escucho unos pasos que se acercaban, pero no le dio le dio tiempo de esconderse

–¿Smee? –Pregunto Killian al entrar a la bodega, pero no esperaba toparse con la rubia –Creo que no eres el Señor Smee –dijo Killian mientras levantaba una ceja –Fue ahí cuando vio a Smee inconsciente, el ron derramado y la mitad de la botella en la mano de ella apuntándolo a la garganta

Notas de Autora

Aquí les dejo otro capitulo más…

Gracias por su apoyo

Y ya saben que hacer….

Nos leemos en la próxima


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen

Capitulo 12

* * *

–¿Sabes quien soy? –Pregunto Neal mientras saltaba de la banqueta

–¿Tú sabes quien soy yo? –Pregunto Emma ya que sabia que todos los habitantes de Storybrook habían olvidado quienes eran, y tal vez eso incluía a sus padres y hermano menor

–Eres la Princesa Emma –dijo Neal muy serio –Hija de Blanca Nieves y El Principe Encantador –volvio a hablar –Y eso me hace tu hermano, el Principe…

-…Leo… –Termino la frase de su hermano ,no le importo si las demás personas la miraban pero aun asi abrazo al pequeño quien era su hermano –Eres tú –dijo Emma mientras se quitaba la lágrimas de los ojos –¿Pero como…? –Pregunto confundida

–Es una larga historia –dijo Leo con una sonrisa –Pero aquí soy Neal –dijo el pequeño príncipe, vio que el autobús estaba a punto de irse así que rápidamente saco un papel y un lápiz y anoto una dirección –Debo irme a clases –dijo mientras le daba el papel a su hermana –Nos vemos ahí a las tres

–Claro –dijo Emma antes de ver como su hermano corría para no perder el autobús , y leía el papel y después lo guardo en uno de su bolsillos

* * *

Bosque Encantado

Meses antes

–¿Alguna pista de Emma? –Pregunto David a los enanos, ya que llevaban casi toda la mañana buscando a la princesa en los alrededores del palacio, pero no había pistas del paradero de ella

–No hemos encontrado ni una solo pista del paradero de su hija –dijo Doc al rey, noto la cara de preocupación –Pero…

–¿Pero…? –Pregunto David mientras miraba seriamente a Doc

–Descubrimos que la celda de Rumplestinkin esta vacía –dijo Gruñón

–¿Creen que el esta detrás de esto? –Pregunto David a los enanos aun más preocupado que antes, no podía decirle las malas noticias a Nieves

–No podemos asegurarlo, Señor –dijo Doc mientras jugaba con su sombrero –Pero seguiremos buscando

–¿Ya saben algo de mi hermana, padre? –Pregunto Leo a su padre

–Aún no sabemos donde esta, hijo –dijo David poniéndose a la altura de su hijo para verlo a los ojos y le ponía las manos en los hombros –Pero la encontraremos –El niño asintió con la cabeza –Aunque sea lo último que haga

* * *

Storybrook

Estación Policial

–Veo que estas de buen humor –dijo David al ver a Emma entrar a la oficina

–Sí –dijo Emma mientras se sentaba en su silla –Creo que las cosas están saliendo como deben de ser –Ya que ver a su hermano esa mañana la tranquilizo mucho –¿Sabe señor Nolan? –dijo la rubia sintiéndose rara por llamar a su padre así

–Emma, sabes muy bien que decirme David –dijo David a Emma –Haces que me sienta viejo –No pudo evitar sonreír devuelta debido a la reacción de la rubia

–Como usted diga, David –dijo Emma un poco apenada –Me tomara un tiempo acostumbrarme

–No te preocupes Emma –dijo David –Hoy te toca hacer papeleo –dijo David mientras le pasaba unas cuantas carpetas a la rubia –Como sabes no hay mucho movimiento aquí, como lo hay en Boston

–Supongo que es cierto –dijo Emma

* * *

Bosque Encantado

Blanca Nieves cada minuto que pasaba se angustiaba más por no saber donde estaba su hija, sabía que ella no regresaría muy pronto; y quedarse en el palacio esperando tampoco era algo que no podía hacer debía hacer algo pronto; y que su esposo y los enanos no llegasen con noticias le angustiaba más, no podía dejar en pensar en el peor escenario; fue en ese momento que alguien llego al salón donde ella estaba

–David, dime que encontraron a Emma –dijo Nieves a su esposo

–Me temo que no –dijo David –No hay ningún rastro de ella, en el bosque –dijo a su esposa mientras la tomaba de la mano y la guiaba a una de las sillas

–No puede ser –dijo Nieves tratando de pensar todo con calma –¿Crees que Emma le paso algo malo?

–No lo sé –dijo David tratando de ser fuerte –Pero Doc y Gruñón encontraron la celda de Rumplestinkin vacía

–Esto es peor de lo que pensamos –dijo Blanca Nieves –Si Rumplestinkin anda suelto por ahí, puede tomar venganza contra nosotros haciéndole daño a nuestra hija –No soporto más y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas –Pensé que ya volvería a sentir esto

–¿El miedo de poder perderla? –Pregunto David mientras le secaba las lagrimas –No voy a dejar que no arrebaten –dijo David –Pudimos detener a Regina antes de que lanzara la maldición, lo volveremos hacer

* * *

Storybrook

–¿Puedo pasar? –Dijo Mary Margaret mientras hacia que tocaba la puerta

–Claro –dijo David con una sonrisa, mientras dejaba unos papeles en el escritorio y le ayudaba a su esposa con unas bolsas de papel donde parecía que venia el almuerzo para él y Emma –¿No te lo tomes a mal, pero que haces aquí?

–Pensé que tú y tu nueva compañera estarían hambrientos, así que traje el almuerzo para ambos –dijo Mary Margaret –Además estoy en mi hora libre –Dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla

–Huele delicioso –dijo Emma mientras entraba a la oficina después de salir del baño, pero no había notado la presencia de la maestra –Señora Nolan, no la vi

–Hola Emma –dijo Mary Margaret saludando

–Emma, Mary Margart nos trajo el almuerzo –dijo David mientras le pasaba una de las bolsas de Granny`s a Emma

–Gracias –dijo Emma –No debió hacerlo

–No es nada, cariño –Dijo Mary Margaret –Y puedes llamarme por mi nombre

–¿Y ya encontraste un lugar donde quedarte? –Pregunto David a Emma mientras tomaba una de las papitas fritas

–No –dijo Swan mientras jugaba con sus aros de cebolla en la salsa –Creo que me quedare en posada por algunos días más –Dijo la rubia mientras veía a sus padres que se encontraban sentados al frente –¿Por qué preguntas, Da..vid?

–Por curiosidad –Dijo David mientras cambiaba miradas con su esposa –Pero si no encuentras nada que te guste… –dijo David mientras ponía su hamburguesa sobre el papel que venia envuelta

–…en el loft sobra una habitación –dijo Mary Margaret –Tal vez te guste

–lo tendré en mente –dijo Emma –Gracias

–Yo que tu lo tomaría, rubia –dijo Leroy, el borracho del pueblo, quien estaba encerrado en una de las celdas

–Gracias, Leroy –dijo Emma al pobre borracho –…Por tu opinión de bienes raíces

–Solo digo –dijo Leroy

* * *

Neal estaba en su lugar favorito del pueblo, esperando a su hermana para explicarle todo lo que sabía de la maldición y de paso darle el libro de cuentos, ya que sabía que ella lo escondería en buen lugar, pero le pareció muy raro que no apareciera a tiempo, ya que era muy raro que lo dejase plantado; ella siempre sacaba un poco de tiempo para él.

–Perdón por llegar tarde –dijo Emma mientras se sentaba al lado de su hermano en el castillo de madera –Pero traje a alguien que quería verte

* * *

 _ **Notas de Autora…**_

 _ **Aquí les dejo otro capitulo más, espero que les guste**_

 _ **Dejen sus reviews con sus comentarios y sugerencias**_

 _ **Y espero que estén disfrutando la 6ta temporada, porque yo sí**_

 _ **Nos leemos en la próxima**_


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

* * *

Neal estaba en su lugar favorito del pueblo, esperando a su hermana para explicarle todo lo que sabía de la maldición y de paso darle el libro de cuentos, ya que sabía que ella lo escondería en buen lugar, pero le pareció muy raro que no apareciera a tiempo, ya que era muy raro que lo dejase plantado; ella siempre sacaba un poco de tiempo para él.

–Perdón por llegar tarde –dijo Emma mientras se sentaba al lado de su hermano en el castillo de madera –Pero traje a alguien que quería verte –En ese momento llego August donde estaban los dos hermanos

–Pinocho –dijo Neal emocionado por verlo

–Es genial verte de nuevo –dijo Pinocho –aqui uso el nombre de August

–A mi me lo cambiaron a Neal –dijo el niño con una sonrisa

–¿Que querías que viera? –Pregunto Emma su hermano

–Esto –dijo el niño mientras sacaba de su mochila un libro de cuentos, un poco antiguo –En el viene nuestra historia –dijo Neal mientras le enseñaba el contenido a Emma y August

–¿De donde sacaste esto? –Pregunto Emma confundida mientras veía una de las paginas un dibujo donde aparecían la boda de sus padres interrumpida por La Reina Malvada

–Mary Margaret me lo dio –dijo Neal –O sea nuestra madre, pensó que yo lo ocuparía, bueno en realidad Neal –dijo el niño –En el momento que lo tuve recordé quien era en realidad, lo que pasó cuando se lanzo la maldición

–¿Recordaste todo, con solo ver el libro? –Pregunto Emma a su hermano, el niño solo asintió en la cabeza

–Sí –dijo muy serio –Digamos que Regina me tiene cautivo –dijo Neal muy serio –Se supone que ella me adopto, después de que mis "padres murieran", en un accidente de automovilistico –Hiso el gesto con los dedos

–¿Vives con Regina? –Pregunto August algo preocupado al igual que Emma

–Pero ella no sabe que yo sé –dijo Neal muy seguro –Ella piensa que yo soy como los otros habitantes de Storybrook –Dijo Neal mirando a su hermana directamente a los ojos

–¿Estas seguro que ella no sospecha nada? –Dijo Emma con los brazos cruzados y levantando la ceja, sabía que su hermano era muy inteligente, pero también era muy inocente y bondadoso

–Se que no sospecha nada –Volvio afirmar Neal

–Tal vez, Neal nos ayude a encontrar a Garfio –dijo August

–No pienso involucrar más a mi hermano –dijo Emma, sabía que debía proteger a su hermano menor –Incluso que estemos aquí los tres hablando es peligroso, ella tiene ojos en toda la cuidada

–¿No quieres encontrar a Garfio? –Pregunto August a Emma, el también sabía que involucrar al pequeño príncipe era peligroso, pero él ya vivía bajo el mismo techo que la reina malvada

–¿Qué le paso a Killian? –Pregunto Neal preocupado, ya que él llego a conocer al pirata, y a diferencia de su padre le agradaba

–Aún no se donde esta –dijo Emma un poco triste por no saber su paradero del pirata

–Déjenme ayudar –dijo Neal con los ojos bien abiertos, para convencer a su hermana mayor –¿Por favor Emma? –Suplico con sus dos manos juntas –Puedo encontrar algo que nos ayude a encontrar a Killian o la manera de romper la maldición

–Es tu hermano, el buscara la manera de ayudar –dijo August, conocía muy bien a los nobles, sabía que el niño era tan terco como su hermana mayor, y si se le metía una idea era muy difícil hacer que cambiara de opinión, vio como Emma sacudía la cabeza, eso era muestra de que tal vez cambie de opinión

–Lo pensaré –dijo Emma aun sin estar convencida de involucrar a su hermano en esta batalla–Pero no te prometo nada –dijo la rubia

–¿Eso es un sí? –Pregunto Neal

–Es un tal vez –dijo Emma a su hermano

* * *

Bosque Encantado

–Creo que lo más sensato seria cancelar el baile –dijo Nieves a su esposo, desesperados por encontrar a su hija, ya que no podían ocultar más lo que estaba pasando, ya los empleados del palacio empezaban a hablar –Ya las personas están notando la usencia de Emma

–Debemos concentrarnos en la búsqueda de Emma –dijo David –Ya esta decidido el baile se cancelar

* * *

Oficina de la alcaldesa

Regina estaba en oficina pensando que haría con Emma, ya que ella haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para la maldición, además tener encerrado al pirata no era garantía suficiente para que ella no rompiese la maldición, ya que con solo un amor verdadero podría hacerlo.

Así que debía pensar en algo más, en algo en que mantendría Emma separada del pirata, pero fue ahí que el sonido del teléfono de su oficina la distrajo

–¿Que sucede Sidney? –Pregunto Regina al tomar el teléfono

–Es su hijo –Dijo el hombre que estaba en otro lado de la línea –Estaba con la recién llegada y el ayudante del carpintero del pueblo

–Gracias, Sidney –dijo Regina pensativa –¿Y que hacían? –Pregunto la alcaldesa

–Parecía que estaban conversando –dijo el periodista –Creo que no debe preocuparse, Sra. Alcaldesa

–Gracias Sydney –dijo Regina, quien empezaba a preocuparse y debía tomar cartas en el asunto, debía encargarse de Emma, así que salio de su oficina y se dirigio al mausoleo de su familia, ahí era donde guardaba todos sus ingredientes para un hacer sus pociones; ya tenía un pequeño plan en mente para ganar tiempo

* * *

Bosque Encantado

Del otro lado del palacio

La princesa Alexandra estaba preocupada porque no sabia nada de su amiga, sentía que era en parte su culpa; por no haberla detenido; pero si la encontraba le reclamaría porque no la invito a su pequeña aventura, para ser sincera le hubiese gustado ir. Ella empezó a caminar por todo el palacio, sin rumbo alguno y noto como aun los empleados del palacio seguían decorando el salón, pero algo le decía que esa noche no habría baile del todo, asi que dirigió al los jardines del palacio, y noto que en el camino choco con uno de los príncipes

–Fue mi culpa –dijo Alexandra un poco apenada

–La princesa Alexandra, tan distraída como siempre –dijo Philip II

–Philip –pensé que no te vería hasta en la noche –dijo la rubia

–Decidí llegar antes –dijo el hijo de Aurora –quería sorprender a Emma

–Yo llegue desde anoche –dijo Alexandra –Creo que te gane –le dijo a su viejo amigo de la infancia

–Hablando de Emma –dijo Philip –¿Donde esta ella? –Pregunto Philip, y vio como la otra princesa lo tomo del brazo y arrastro a hacia los jardines, allí podrían hablar solas y contarle lo que estaba pasando –¿Alexandra que es todo este misterio?

–Emma huyo anoche –dijo la hija de Cenicienta –Y nadie sabe donde esta, solo dejo una nota

–Clásico de Emma –dijo Philip –No creo haya ido muy lejos

–No lo creo –dijo Alex que conocía a su amiga –Leí la nota que dejo, se que no va a regresar en algún tiempo –dijo la rubia a Philip –Creo que van a cancelar el baile

* * *

Después de haber pasado una tarde con su hermano menor, y que este le entregase el libro de cuentos y las ultimas paginas de este para que las escondiera; Emma y August estaban en la habitación de Emma en la posada; los dos estaban conteplando un tablero con toda la información que tenían hasta el momento de la maldición; como los nombres verdaderos de los habitantes; y las pocas pistas que tenían del paradero de Killian y como iban hacer para romper la maldición, resumadas cuentas tenían más preguntas que respuestas. Los dos estaban tan concentrados en dicho tablero que no notaron cuando alguien entro a la habitaición

–¿Que eso? –Preguntó Isabel al entrar a la habitación y ver su nombre en un pizarrón, pero debajo de este había otro nombre

–¡¿ lsabel ?! –dijo Emma tratando de tratar de tapar el tablero aunque sabía que ya era muy tarde, sabía que la otra princesa haría preguntas, por su naturaleza curiosa –¿Qué haces aquí?

–Estuve en el dinner y no los vi –dijo Isabel mientras ponía dos cafes y un chocolate caliente en una mesa noche –Decidí ver si estaban…aquí –dijo mientras seguía con la vista una línea roja que decía Cenicienta –¿Por qué hay nombres de cuentos de hadas pegados ahí? ¿Por qué no me dicen nada? –Noto como August y Emma se quedaron congelados sin decir ni una sola palabra –¿Y que cual es la relación que tiene el Capitan Garfio con la Reina Malvada de Blanca Nieves? –dijo analizando simple detalle del tablero –Hasta donde sé están en historias…diferentes… -vio como August volvió a ver a Emma

–No son solo historias –dijo Emma mientras sacaba el libro de cuentos que le había dado Neal hace unas horas después –Son nuestras historias, son reales –Y abría el libro en la parte que hablaba de la historia de Cenicienta –Esta es la historia de cómo se conocieron tus padres

* * *

Notas de autora:

Aquí les dejo otro capitulo más….solo quería probarles que no voy a dejar la historia inclocusa

Dejen sus reviews


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

–Estuve en el dinner y no los vi –dijo Isabel mientras ponía dos cafes y un chocolate caliente en una mesa noche –Decidí ver si estaban…aquí –dijo mientras seguía con la vista una línea roja que decía Cenicienta –¿Por qué hay nombres de cuentos de hadas pegados ahí? ¿Por qué no me dicen nada? –Noto como August y Emma se quedaron congelados sin decir ni una sola palabra –¿Y que cual es la relación que tiene el Capitan Garfio con la Reina Malvada de Blanca Nieves? –dijo analizando simple detalle del tablero –Hasta donde sé están en historias…diferentes… -vio como August volvió a ver a Emma

–No son solo historias –dijo Emma mientras sacaba el libro de cuentos que le había dado Neal hace unas horas –Son nuestras historias, son reales –Y abría el libro en la parte que hablaba de la historia de Cenicienta –Esta es la historia de cómo se conocieron tus padres.

–Que mi mamá tenga dos hermanastras y una madrastra no significa que sea Cenicienta –dijo Isabel mientras leía las paginas del libro de cuentos –Mi mamá tiene una guardería

–Los recuerdos que tienes son falsos –dijo Emma mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama e invitaba que Isabel hiciera lo mismo –Yo nunca he estado en Boston, ni siquiera se donde está, y tampoco soy huérfana; vas a creer que estoy loca pero mis padres son Blanca Nieves y el Principe Encantador –Dijo Emma muy sería, solo esperaba que ella le creyera –Y una maldición nos trajo a este reino sin magia, y gracias a esta maldición todos perdieron sus recuerdos

–Déjame ver si entendí –dijo Isabel muy seria –¿dices que todas las historias que hay en este libro es son ciertas –dijo ojeando rápidamente las paginas –y que todos llegamos aquí por una "maldición" y nadie recuerda quienes eran en sus vidas pasadas? –pregunto con una ceja levantada; August y Emma asintieron con la cabeza –¿Entonces quien eres tú en realidad? –Le pregunto a August

–Pinocho –respondio August –¿Si eres Pinocho…Marco es Geppeto? –Pregunto Isabel

–Así es –dijo August –¿Entonces si nos crees? –Pregunto August a la otra princesa

–Quiero no creerles –dijo Isabel –Pero algo me dice que puede ser cierto, que puede ser real, que debo hacerlo

–Es que en realidad paso –dijo Emma mirando directamente a los ojos de su mejor amiga, tratando de convencerla –no en este reino, pero todo lo que esta en ese libro es cierto; entonces has caso a tus instintos, jamás te han fallado

–¿Pero como es que ustedes si recuerdan quienes son en realidad? –Pregunto Isabel

–Eso todavía no lo comprendo porque aun recuerdo quien soy –dijo Emma, ya que se sentía culpable por si recordar todo, tal vez recordar todo era su maldición, a veces desearía no recordar quien es en realidad

–Yo llegué a este reino antes que de que lanzaran la maldición, para ayudar a Emma a romperla –Dijo August –Por eso tengo todos mis recuerdos

–Quiero ayudar a romper esta maldición –Dijo Isabel mientras cerraba el libro, quería ayudar –Tres cabezas piensan mejor que dos –Nunca se había sentido tan decidida en su vida –Quieran o no ya estoy dentro –August y Emma se volvieron a ver y no tenían más que dejarla ser parte del equipo

–Esta bien pero con una condición –dijo Emma mirando seriamente a Isabel

–No estoy en posición para negociar –dijo la rubia cuando vio que August cruzo los brazos y levanto una ceja

–Esto es algo muy delicado –dijo August muy serio –No es ningún juego de niños, asi que no debes decirle nada a nadie sobre esto

–Especialmente a Phi…digo Ben –dijo Emma –Entre menos personas sepan es mejor –ya que también habían involucrado a Neal

–Claro –dijo la rubia emocionada por formar parte del equipo –Pero tengo una pregunta –¿Cuál es el plan?

* * *

Flashback

Bosque Encantado.

–¿Y los reyes saben que Emma escapo? –Pregunto Philip a Alexandra

–Es obvio que saben –dijo Alexandra, mientras que se pasaba la mano por la cara –Blanca Nieves me interrogo esta mañana

–¿Pero si saben porque no han cancelado el Baile? –Pregunto Philip mientras veía que las criadas seguían con la decoración

–Creo que esperan que Emma regrese antes que el baile empiece el baile –Dijo Alex, aun preocupada por su amiga –Nadie sabe que tiene esa niña en la cabeza para escoger un día como hoy para huir

–¿Crees que Emma regrese? –Pregunto Philip como los brazos cruzados y una ceja levantada –Estamos hablando de Emma

* * *

Fin del Flashback

–¿Dejame ver si entendí? –Dijo Isabel mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía al tablero –¿Lanzaron una maldición, y tu debes romper… –dijo Señalando a Emma –…pero también estas buscando al Capitán Garfio? –Pregunto la rubia –Pero tampoco tienen un plan definido –En ese momento Emma y August se volvieron a ver y negaron con la cabeza

–Generalmente improviso sobre la marcha –dijo Emma mientras jugaba con sus dedos –Pero ya pensaremos en algo –Dijo Emma sin dejar der ver el tablero

–Y si no lo encontramos… -dijo Isabel, asustaba, pero no tanto como Emma

–Sé que esta por ahí –dijo Emma tratando de ser fuerte –Vivo –dijo Swan –Lo sé –Dijo Emma muy segura de sus palabras

–¿Y donde han buscado? –Pregunto Isabel

–En todos lados –dijo Emma, mientras daba un gran respiro –Muelle, cerca del bosque, y en la estación he estado buscando a escondidas de mi padre, si hay algún tipo de registro de Killian o de su paradero

–¿Y ya buscaste en el hospital? –dijo Isabel, ya que se le había ocurrido una idea que podría funcionar

–¿Por qué nunca se nos ocurrió? –Dijo August curioso en lo que iba decir la otra rubia –Isabel otra vez pensé que jamás iba a decir esto –dijo August –¿Qué tienes en mente?

* * *

Flashback, Bosque encantado

–¿A donde vas? –Dijo Isabel después de ver como el príncipe dio media vuelta –¿Qué vas hacer? –Dijo Isabel mientras trataba de seguirle el paso al castaño

–Si van los reyes van hacer una búsqueda, debo formar parte de eso–dijo Philip mientras se dirija con paso firme hacia el despacho de los reyes

–Si los reyes van hacer una búsqueda sobre el paradero de Emma –dijo Isabel, mientras se cruzaba en el camino del príncipe –Creo que lo primero que hubieran hecho hubiese cancelar el baile, además esto es algo muy serio; no una simple búsqueda del tesoro

–Es por esa misma razón, quiero brindar mi ayuda –Dijo Phillip –Puedo ser más útil, buscándola ahí afuera que dentro del palacio

–Si tu vas yo voy –dijo Alexandra decidida a no quedarse en palacio sin hacer nada por su amiga, ella sabía que Emma haría lo mismo por ella, inclusive por Phillip –Emma haría lo mismo, por cualquiera de lo dos

* * *

Fin del Flashback

–No si saben pero, en mi tiempo libre soy voluntaria en el hospital –dijo Alexandra –Tal vez ahí este tu pirata –dijo Isabel

–¿Y que debo hacer para ser voluntaria? –Pregunto Emma casi al borde de la desperación

–Puedes venir conmigo después de que salgas de trabajar –dijo Isabe –Hablare con el Dr. Whales, para que te unas al voluntariado

–No pudo esperar más dijo Emma

* * *

Una hora antes

Neal después de haber esa pequeña reunión clandestina con su hermana y August; sabía que debía ser más cuidadoso al estar cerca de Regina, no podía dejar nada alzar; ya que Emma y August tenían razón que era peligroso solo convivir con ella; empezando que Regina odia a Blanca Nieves por contar un secreto, y por eso es el odio que ella tiene ante todos los miembros de su familia.

Asi que entro cautelosamente a la casa, rezando que ella aun estuviera en el ayuntamiento, ya que había llegado muy tarde a casa, y estaría en problemas

–Que bueno que llegas –dijo Regina al niño –Ya me estaba preocupando por ti –dijo al levantarse del sofá

–Me distraje un poco –dijo Neal a su madre adoptiva –es todo –dijo el pequeño mientras se quitaba el abrigo y la bufanda

–La próxima vez avisas si vas a llegar más tarde de lo normal –dijo mientras tomaba el abrigo y la bufanda Neal –Ve arriba y lávate que la cena estará en poco tiempo –dijo la vieja reina

–Claro –dijo Neal, y subio directo a su habitación

* * *

Notas de Autor

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado….

Dejen sus reviews


	15. Chapter 15

Disclamier: Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen, pero la historia si es mia

Capitulo 15

Flashback

Bosque Encantado

–¡Demonios! –Maldijo la princesa

–¿Pero que tenemos aquí? –Dijo el Señor Smee cuando vio a la rubia –Un poli …–pero en ese momento la rubia tomo una botella de ron y golpeo la cabeza del hombre haciendo que caiga inconsciente

–Y decían que no me podía defender sola –se dijo a sí misma, pero cuando iba saliendo escucho unos pasos que se acercaban, pero no le dio le dio tiempo de esconderse

–¿Smee? –Pregunto Killian al entrar a la bodega, pero no esperaba toparse con la rubia –Creo que no eres el Señor Smee –dijo Killian mientras levantaba una ceja –Fue ahí cuando vio a Smee inconsciente, el ron derramado y la mitad de la botella en la mano de ella apuntándolo a la garganta

–¿Cuál fue tu primera pista, Capitán? –Dijo Emma sin bajar la defensa, aunque sabía que debía pensar una manera rápida de salir del barco, tal vez cualquier escusa serviría

–El cuerpo que está en suelo, tal vez –dijo Killian con una ceja levantada –O tal vez eres más atractiva que el Sr. Smee –No pudo evitar notar como Swan se sonrojaba un poco, pero al mismo tiempo tenia esa mirada fuerte, y logro quitarle de la mano la mitad de botella –Dame eso antes de que lastimes a alguien

–Creo que esto es una mala idea –dijo Swan –No debí esconderme aquí –dijo la rubia tratando de salir

–¿a dónde vas tan rápido? –Pregunto Killian mientras tomaba el brazo del polizonte para que ella no se marchara ahora tenía más preguntas, y el plan para secuestrar la princesa podía esperar

–Tenías razón, alguien como yo no puede en un barco como lleno de piratas –dijo Swan tratando de soltarse del amarre –Buscare otra manera de salir de Misthaven

–Creo que acabas de mostrar lo contrario –dijo Killian mientras señalaba el cuerpo inconsciente del Sr. Smee –Te subestime Swan –dijo Killian mientras tomaba la mano de la rubia –Y me disculpo por eso, amor –dijo antes de besarle sutilmente la mano

* * *

Fin del Flashback

Emma estaba en la oficina, tratando de hacer papeleo, pero el simple hecho de pensar donde podia estar Killian no la dejaba concentrarse. Además pensaba que lo que estaban haciendo era muy peligroso, ya que más personas estaban involucradas y no quería que Isabel ni su hermano salgan heridos por la Reina Malvada, además eran riesgos innecesarios que ellos corrían por culpa de ella; pero ambos eran tan testarudos que no la dejarían sola

–Tierra llamando a Emma –dijo David para llamar la atención de la rubia

–David –dijo Emma tratando de tomar compostura –No te oí entrar –dijo mientras trataba de acomodar los papeles que estaban en su escritorio –Lo siento, pero tengo la cabeza en otro mundo –Acepto la rubia

–¿Algo que quieras compartir? –Pregunto David un poco preocupado por Emma, y quería hacer todo lo que pudiera para ayudarla

–No es tan importante, David –Dijo Emma mientras jugaba con el lapicero que tenía la mano –Son cosas sin importancia

–¿Segura? –Pregunto David con la ceja levantad, no muy convencido por la respuesta de la rubia; ya que algo le decía que estaba mintiendo

–Te lo aseguro –Dijo Emma tratando de poner la mejor cara, sabía que no era el momento adecuado para decirle toda la verdad a sus padres, además entre menos ellos sepan era mejor, y los podría proteger –Iré por el almuerzo –dijo Emma mientras se levantada de la silla, además sabía que un poco de aire fresco le haría sentir un poco mejor –¿Lo de siempre David? –Pregunto Emma

–Lo de siempre esta bien –dijo el Sheriff –Pero hoy era mi turno

–¿Leroy tienes hambre? –Pregunto Emma al hombre que estaba en celda

–Una hamburguesa estaría bien, hermana –dijo el borracho gruñón del pueblo

–Enseguida regreso –dijo Emma mientras salía de la estación

–Algo le pasa –dijo en voz alta mientras se dirijia en su oficina, sabía que debía hacerle caso a sus institos, pero sabía que personas como Emma solían cerrarse y debía ganarse la confianza de la rubia para poderla ayudarla en cual sea el problema que ella este afrentado sola

* * *

Flashback

Bosque Encantado

Swan siguió a Garfio a la cubierta del barco, el pirata pensó que tal vez podía hablar con la rubia sin ningún problema, pero antes de hablar con ella le pidió a los otros piratas que dejaran el barco por un momento para tener un momento a solas

–Ahora, amor –dijo Killian mientras le ofrecía la mano para que subiera a la cubierta, y se sentó en una pequeña banca que estaba allí –¿Recuerdas lo que pasó en ese muelle hace años atrás?

–Allí fue donde nos despedimos hace algún tiempo atrás –respondió Emma un poco nostálgica –¿Pero porque la pregunta? –Questionó Emma algo confundida

–Solo quiero saber si aun lo recordabas –dijo Killian, seguro en ese momento que sentía algo muy fuerte por ella pero no estaba seguro de que era, pero lo iba a descubrir, y no ayudaría a la vieja reina a secuestrar a una princesa malcriada, aunque perdiera la oportunidad de vengar la muerte de su hermano, atraparía al cocodrilo en otra ocasión –Es que yo nunca he dejado de pensar en aquel momento

–Yo jamás pude olvidarlo –dijo Swan, mientras se acodaba uno de sus mechones de pelo detrás de la oreja –Pero eso fue mucho tiempo atrás –dijo Emma sabía que no podía confiar en él, y mucho menos si sabe que ella es la princesa –Éramos solo unos niños –Pero una parte de ella le decía que aún el mismo marinero que era fiel a sus principios y que el niño que conoció en un callejón del pueblo, seguía ahí; ya que lo veía en su mirada –Pero es claro que ambos hemos cambiado desde la última vez que nos vimos

–Es cierto –dijo Killian –No se porque te quieres ir de Misthaven –dijo el pirata viendo directo a los ojos verdes de ella –Pero te invito a que recorras este mundo –dijo mientras trataba de tomar su mano pero ella la apartaba –Podremos tener grandes aventuras –dijo esperando una respuesta de parte de Swan, pero hubo un silencio que inundo la cubierta –De este modo nunca estaríamos separados, amor –dibujo una sonrinsa en su rostro –Y podríamos tener un sin fin de aventura –volvió a esperar pero no hubo ninguna respuesta de parte ella, pero noto como sus ojos empezaron a tener un brillo especial –¿Qué dices Swan?

–Esta bien –dijo Swan, considerando todos los riesgos, pero al fin y cabo si huyo del palacio fue por dos simples razones: 1 no quería contraer matrimonio con un príncipe con aire en la cabeza y 2 quería conocer el mundo y tener aventuras inimaginables y Killian le ofrecía ambas opciones, aunque mantendría en secreto que ella es en realidad la princesa que quería secuestrar –Sería un honor ser parte de la tripulación del Capitán Garfio

* * *

Fin del Flashback

Killian ya había perdido la cuenta de los días que llevaba encerrado en esa celda, debía salir de ahí como fuese lugar, ya que mirar la foto que la reina le dejó en su primer encuentro, hacia que perdiera la razón; el simple hecho que su Swan, su princesa estuviese con alguien más. Debía salir de ese infierno en el que estaba y recuperarla; ya que lo que más ansiaba era estar a su lado; despertar todas las mañanas a su lado, además extrañaba que lo primero que viera despertar era ver esos hermosos verdes y que también fuese lo ultimo que ve antes de ir a dormir; pero también le preocupaba que ella lo olvidase; como el cada vez olvidaba su encontraba sentado en una esquina con esa infernal foto frente de él, pero debía admitir que esa imagen era lo motivaba para salir, como el anillo que colgaba en su cuello. Se dijo así mismo que no caería en los juegos mentales de la vieja reina. En ese momento cerró los ojos y trato de concentrarse en los momentos que vivió con ella, que fueron los mejor de su vida; recuerdos como la primera vez que la conoció o cuando la vio entrar en la taberna un poco tímida o cuando se amaron por primera vez; fueron momentos que le recordaron porque fue que él se enamoro de ella; sabía que por esos recuerdos tenía que reclamar el amor de su Swan, no iba permitir que ellaestuviese un minuto más sin él.

* * *

Emma salió de Granny con una gran bolsa de comida y se dirigía a la estación, camino por el pueblo y con la vista pudo ver a Pepegrillo o a Archie paseando a un perro entre muchas personas como a Marco que parecía estar arreglando un letrero junto con August y ambos los saludo con la mano, pero en ese no se fijo miro y chocó con la persona menos indicada

–Srta Swan –dijo Regina al ver a Emma sosteniendo la bolsa llena de comida –¿Qué bueno es verte –dijo la alcaldesa con una sonrinsa falsa

–¿Lo dice enserio? –Pregunto Emma obviando los filtros de su mente –Porque ud dejo muy claro que no soy bienvenida en Storybrook –dijo recordando el desplante que esa mujer hiso hace unos días atrás

–Y me disculpo por eso –dijo Regina –Justo iba en este momento a la estación para disculaparme con el Sheriff Nolan y tú

–Acepto tus disculpa –dijo Emma con un tono cortante –Debo macharme, la comida se enfría

–Pensaba que después del trabajo podías pasar a mi casa –dijo Regina esperando que la princesa aceptara –Enserio quiero que hagamos la paces –dijo la vieja reina mientras cruzaba los dedos detrás de su espalda

–Lo pensare –dijo Emma mientras siguió su camino hacia la estación

* * *

Flashback

Bosque Encantado

–¿Alexdra, Philip, que hacen aquí? –Pregunto Blanca Nieves a los nobles de pie sobre el marco de la puerta del despacho

–Sus Majestades –Dijo Philip haciendo reverencia, recordando las clases de etiqueta que había llevado desde pequeña –La Princesa me comento lo de la desaparición de su hija, la Princesa Emma –dijo el castaño –Y por ese motivo ofrezco mis servicios para la búsqueda de Emma

–Nieves y yo agradecemos tu ayuda –dijo David estrechando la mano con el joven príncipe –En unos poco minutos vamos a cancelar el baile; para empezar la búsqueda de nuestra hija –dijo el viejo pastor –Y es un honor para nosotros que formes parte de dicha búsqueda –En ese momento el volvió a ver a su esposa y ella asintió con la cabeza –Y por esa razón Blanca Nieves y yo te ofreceremos la mano de nuestra hija en el momento en que la encontremos

* * *

Notas de autora

Aqui les dejo otro capitulo

Y quienes estan emocionados por la temporada 7?


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

Flash back Bosque Encantado

–¿Alexdra, Philip, que hacen aquí? –Pregunto Blanca Nieves a los nobles de pie sobre el marco de la puerta del despacho

–Sus Majestades –Dijo Philip haciendo reverencia, recordando las clases de etiqueta que había llevado desde pequeño –La Princesa me comento lo de la desaparición de su hija, la Princesa Emma –dijo el castaño –Y por ese motivo ofrezco mis servicios para la búsqueda de Emma

–Nieves y yo agradecemos tu ayuda –dijo David estrechando la mano con el joven príncipe –En unos poco minutos vamos a cancelar el baile; para empezar la búsqueda de nuestra hija –dijo el viejo pastor –Y es un honor para nosotros que formes parte de dicha búsqueda –En ese momento el volvió a ver a su esposa y ella asintió con la cabeza –Y por esa razón Blanca Nieves y yo te ofreceremos la mano de nuestra hija en el momento en que la encontremos

–Es un honor para mi –dijo Philip –Les prometo que encontraré a su hija, y la traeré de vuelta sana y salva –dijo el joven príncipe

–Yo también quiero ayudar –dijo Alexandra muy decida, y esperaba que nadie notara su angustia –En lo que sea

–Que bueno –sonrió dulcemente Nieves –Porque nesecitaremos toda la ayuda posible

Storybrook

–Regresé con el almuerzo –dijo Emma con una gran bolsa de Granny´s

–Dame mi hamburguesa, hermana –Reclamó Leroy desde su pequeña celda

–Ten Leroy –dijo Emma dándole la hamburguesa al borracho –¿Sabes donde esta David? –Pregunto ella al ver que él no estaba ahí

–No soy su secretaria –respondio Leroy –pero parece que recibió una llamada del Sr. Gold

–¿El Sr Gold? –Pregunto Emma, ya llevaba uno días en el pueblo y nunca había escuchado de él

–Es prácticamente el dueño del pueblo –dijo Leroy –al parecer alguien trato de robar su tienda, pero no me sorprende ya que por eso se ha ganado muchos enemigos

–Entiendo –dijo Emma pensativa

Storybrook

Oficina de Regina

–¿Cómo es posible que Emma Swan aun este trabajando con el Sheriff? –Reclamo Ben a la alcaldesa, ya que él fue quien la delato, porque siempre quiso ese puesto; ya que para el joven Benjamín era lo más interesante que se podía hacer en Storybrook –Se supone que una persona con ese tipo de historial delictivo no puede estar en la fuerza policial

–Ya era algo que no esta dentro mi control –dijo Regina posando sus codos sobre su escritorio, tratando de perder los estribos, mientras un niño minado le reclamaba y todo lo buscaba de la manera más fácil posible –Ya quien es el Sheriff quien escoge a su pareja, y Nolan confía ciegamente en esa niña

–¿Pero le dijo quien es Emma Swan? –Pregunto confundido a Regina –es una huérfana que estuvo en el correccional de menores por hurto en varios establecimientos

–Parece que Emma se nos adelanto y le conto todo a David –dijo Regina mostrando un gran desinterés por la conversación

–Entonces lo que hiso el Sheriff esta mal –dijo Ben dándose cuenta que tal vez él pueda salirse con la suya como siempre –Una cosa es que la haya contratado sin saber nada de ella, pero él supo la verdad y aun así la contrató, lo está mal en muchas formas –dijo el castaño acariciándose la barbilla con y gesto muy pensativo en su rostro -¿Cierto?

–¿En que piensas, niño? –dijo Regina interesada, ya que sabía que fuera lo que él estuviese pensado, ayudaría en su venganza de hacer la vida de Blanca Nieves y su familia miserable, ya no le bastaba haberlos separado a esa familia

–Me tengo que ir –dijo Ben saliendo rápidamente de la oficina y para buscar una manera en la que podía chantajear al Sheriff del pueblo, y de paso para desbancar a Emma

Bosque Encantado

–Alex, no es seguro que te unas a la búsqueda –dijo el joven príncipe a su amiga, le dijo mientras veía como ella alistaba uno de los caballo–No es seguro para una…

-…¿No es seguro para una princesa? –Pregunto Alex a Philip queriendo golpearlo en la cara por creer que ella no se podía cuidar sola –¿En serio piensas asi? –Pregunto mientras terminaba de ajustar la montura –Yo se me cuidar sola , tal vez no nací con magia como Emma, pero se manejar la espada –dijo muy segura de lo que dijo sin quitarle la mirada de encima –Y mejor que tú –sabia que era un golpe bajo, pero no se iba dejar intimidar

–Son como dos puntos para ti –dijo con la cabeza agachada, y con la manos en la cintura –Y se que eres muy fuerte y lista, y por eso también es obvio que te sabes cuidar sola

–¿Pero? –Pregunto Alex con una ceja levantada

–Pero me preocupo por ti –dijo Philip tratando que ella cayera en razón que enserio se preocupaba y no querían que la lastimaran –Y no soportaría que te pasara algo malo –En ese momento se dio cuenta de algo que cambiaria su vida –Te lo juro que no me lo perdonaría

–Tranquilo –dijo Alex mientras tomaba su rostro con sus dos mano y lo miraba a los ojos –No tienes que lamentarte que algo que nunca, escúchame bien nunca va pasar

Storybrook

–¿Lista para ir al hospital? –dijo Isabel mientras entraba al la estación policial

–Sí, lo déjame tomar mis cosas y nos vamos –dijo Emma un poco nerviosa –¿Pero que qué pasara si no lo encontramos? –Pregunto y el miedo se le podía escuchar en la voz

–Si no esta ahí –dijo tomando de los hombros a su amiga, para mostrarle su apoyo –seguiremos buscando, y tenemos que poner a este pueblo de cabeza, para encontrarlo lo haremos

–Tienes razón –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa –Se me olvida que eres más terca que yo –Agradecía que Isabel solo perdió sus recuerdos y no su esencia –¿Y qué hacen los voluntarios en el hospital? –pregunto Emma porque apenas entendía las reglas de este mundo

–Veras –dijo Isabel mientras pasaba su brazo por la espalda de su amiga y se dirijan a la salida –Básicamente nos tenemos que encargar que las personas hospitalizadas se sientan bien emocionalmente

–¿Emocionalmente? –pregunto Emma tratando de entender de la mejor manera –¿Cómo hacen que las personas se sientan bien, emocionalmente?

–Bueno, los doctores se encargan de que físicamente las personas sanen –dijo Isabel tratando de explicar de la mejor manera –Pero nosotros tenemos que velar que las personas no sientan solas

–¿Pero sus familias, no deberían acompañarlos? –pregunto Emma

–Eso es cierto, pero en algunas ocasiones, sus familiares apenas pueden pasar poco tiempo con los suyos, ya muchos trabajan o otros no tienen familia –dijo Isabel mientras caminaban por las frías calles de Storybrook –Y por eso que hacemos cosas como: leer historias a los niños; hacer compañía y hablar con los ancianos

–Entiendo –dijo Emma mientras seguía el paso de su amiga –se escucha bien –Ninguna de las dos volvió a decir ninguna palabra hasta llegar al hospital

Bosque Encantado

–Sus majestades ya estamos listos –dijo Alex, vestida para la ocasión con un cómodo pantalón de cuero, una camisa blanca, en su cintura llevaba amarrada su espada y dentro de sus botas escondía una pequeña daga

–Me encanta tu entusiasmo –dijo Nieves hacia los jóvenes príncipes

–¿Cuál es el plan? –Pregunto Philip a los reyes, sabia que toda la búsqueda de la princesa era algo serio, que los reyes no se lo tomarían a la ligera

–Este es lo que haremos –explico David a los enanos y a los príncipes mientras los guiaba con un mapa el perímetro de del castillo, Misthaven y las tierras donde fue exiliada Regina, solo por prevención si ella tenía planeado raptarla

–Pienso que debemos ir a los puertos –dijo Philip pensativo, ya que sabía si Emma escapaba lo primero que haría seria huir por mar

–Philip tiene razón –dijo Blanca Nieves, ya lo más probable era que su hija ya haya zarpado en un barco –Es probable que ya no este en Bosque Encantado

–Gruñón y Feliz preguntaron cerca al puerto y nadie ha visto a Emma –dijo David –Pero aun cabe la posibilidad, Emma pudo haber usado hechizo para no ser vista o que no la reconozcan

Storybrook

Después de haber hablado con Doctor Whale, Isabel y Emma estaban haciendo su trabajo de voluntarias, y de paso estaban atentas y si había pistas de alguien manco

–¿Supiste algo? –pregunto Emma mientras cambiaba el agua en uno de los floreros

–Aun no –dijo Isabel, tratando de no sonar triste; aun creía que encontrarían al "amigo" de Emma –Pero tranquila este hospital es muy grande, sabremos algo de Garfio –susurro al oído de su amiga para que nadie las escuchara cual era el motivo real por que Emma era voluntaria

–¡Emma! –Dijo Mary Margaret sorprendida por ver otra vez a Emma –¿Que haces aquí?

–Isabel me dijo que ella era voluntaria –dijo Emma algo feliz por a su madre al menos un momento

–Y la invite –dijo Isabel –Pensé que seria genial nos acompañara –dijo Isabel mientras abrazaba a Emma –Si no sabias Emma, por la Señora Nolan soy voluntaria

–No tenía idea –dijo Emma algo sorprendida

–Siempre me ha gustado traer a mis estudiantes para que sean voluntarios por un día, y den un poco alegría al hospital –dijo Mary Margaret

–Y desde entonces he venido –dijo Isabel un poco nerviosa, no queria hablar de más y arruinar el plan –Bueno nosotras debemos seguir cambiar estas flores por unas nuevas

–Las dejo para que terminen de hacer sus tareas –Dijo Mary Margaret –Nos vemos pronto –Y sin decir más se fue

–Debemos seguir buscando –dijo Emma

–En marcha –siguió Isabel moviendo un carrito lleno de floreros

Bosque Encantado

Swan siguió a Garfio a la cubierta del barco, el pirata pensó que tal vez podía hablar con la rubia sin ningún problema, pero antes de hablar con ella le pidió a los otros piratas que dejaran el barco por un momento para tener un momento a solas

–Ahora, amor –dijo Killian mientras le ofrecía la mano para que subiera a la cubierta, y se sentó en una pequeña banca que estaba allí –¿Recuerdas lo que pasó en ese muelle hace años atrás?

–Allí fue donde nos despedimos hace algún tiempo atrás –respondió Emma un poco nostálgica –¿Pero porque la pregunta? –Questionó Emma algo confundida

–Solo quiero saber si aun lo recordabas –dijo Killian, seguro en ese momento que sentía algo muy fuerte por ella pero no estaba seguro de que era, pero lo iba a descubrir, y no ayudaría a la vieja reina a secuestrar a una princesa malcriada, aunque perdiera la oportunidad de vengar la muerte de su hermano, atraparía al cocodrilo en otra ocasión –Es que yo nunca he dejado de pensar en aquel momento

–Yo jamás pude olvidarlo –dijo Swan, mientras se acodaba uno de sus mechones de pelo detrás de la oreja –Pero eso fue mucho tiempo atrás –dijo Emma sabía que no podía confiar en él, y mucho menos si sabe que ella es la princesa –Éramos solo unos niños –Pero una parte de ella le decía que aún el mismo marinero que era fiel a sus principios y que el niño que conoció en un callejón del pueblo, seguía ahí; ya que lo veía en su mirada –Pero es claro que ambos hemos cambiado desde la última vez que nos vimos

–Es cierto –dijo Killian –No se porque te quieres ir de Misthaven –dijo el pirata viendo directo a los ojos verdes de ella –Pero te invito a que recorras este mundo –dijo mientras trataba de tomar su mano pero ella la apartaba –Podremos tener grandes aventuras –dijo esperando una respuesta de parte de Swan, pero hubo un silencio que inundo la cubierta –De este modo nunca estaríamos separados, amor –dibujo una sonrinsa en su rostro –Y podríamos tener un sin fin de aventura –volvió a esperar pero no hubo ninguna respuesta de parte ella, pero noto como sus ojos empezaron a tener un brillo especial –¿Qué dices Swan?

–Esta bien –dijo Swan, considerando todos los riesgos, pero al fin y cabo si huyo del palacio fue por dos simples razones: 1 no quería contraer matrimonio con un príncipe con aire en la cabeza y 2 quería conocer el mundo y tener aventuras inimaginables y Killian le ofrecía ambas opciones, aunque mantendría en secreto que ella es en realidad la princesa que quería secuestrar –Sería un honor ser parte de la tripulación del Capitán Garfio

–Me alegro que hayas aceptado –dijo Killian con una gran sonrinsa –Por un momento temí que no aceptarías

–Bueno… -dijo Emma con una sonrisa ladeada –Vine aquí en busca de un capitán que me saque del bosque Encantado –Sin dejarle de quitar la mirada a su pirata –Pero jamás pensé que te volvería a ver –En ese momento noto como Killian iba cortando la distancia –Creo que es obra del destino –Y fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que ya no había marcha atrás

–Parece que el destino si esta a nuestro favor –dijo Killian mientras apreciaba cada detalle del rostro de Swan, y se perdía en los ojos verdes de la chica, y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que podía entregarle su corazón y la mejor forma de demostrárselo fue dándole un beso, el cual hiso que el tiempo se detuviera

 **Notas de Autora**

 **Buenas tardes hoy les dejo un capitulo**

 **Me disculpo la tardanza, pero espero actualizar, pero he estado en negación desde el final de la serie, pero tratare actualizar con mas frecuencia**

 **Gracias por su apoyo**

 **Ya saben que hacer y nos leemos en la proxima**


End file.
